Un Cullen más
by Chloe Breackland
Summary: ¿Y si Harry hubiese sido criado por los Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Privet Drive era un suburbio donde vivía gente normal y monótona, aburrida, poco tolerante a los rompe reglas y de clase media. Las casas eran todas iguales, cuadradas, con sus jardines tanto traseros como delanteros, con sus garajes, faroles en las medianeras y con sus autos modernos en buenas condiciones. Todo era igual, tanto sus habitantes como sus casas. Casi nada se salía de esa forma de vida.

Casi.

En el comedor de la casa número cuatro había una leve discusión. Los señores Dursley discutían sobre esa pequeña y significativa excepción. Los pequeños de la casa dormían ajenos a lo que pasaba bajo el mismo techo, uno de ellos sin saber que esa discusión era sobre él y que podría decidir su destino. El futuro de ese pequeño dependía de esa discusión.

- ¡Que no, Vernon! –dijo en voz alta la señora Dursley.

- Podemos quedárnoslo y evitar que se repita la historia con él, Petunia. Podemos quitársela y hacer de él el chico normal que debería ser –dijo el señor Dursley.

Los esposos no levantaban más la voz porque no querían despertar a los bebés.

- No lo quiero en nuestras vidas –decía Petunia Dursley-. Con ella ya tuve suficiente para toda una vida.

Vernon Dursley se daba cuenta de que su esposa estaba decidida, pero debía intentarlo.

- No puedes, es una locura. Eso no. Si no lo quieres criar, si no lo quieres en nuestras vidas, podemos dejarlo en un orfanato. Lo que pretendes hacer es una crueldad.

- No me importa. ¡No lo quiero! Me importa nada lo que diga la carta. No me interesa y listo. No quiero a uno de ellos aquí. No quiero más de nada de eso. Ese niño no es normal, y yo no quiero bichos raros en mi vida nunca más. No voy a aceptarlo. Punto y final. El niño se va y fin de la discusión.

Se levantó de la mesa y subió al piso superior. Vernon se quedó viendo la puerta abierta y luego oyó los ruidos que hacía su esposa en el piso de arriba.

Momentos después, el matrimonio Dursley, su bebé y el otro bebé, estaban yendo a Londres en auto.

La señora Dursley llevaba a su hijo en brazos bien vestido, abrigado y envuelto en una manta. El otro pequeño estaba poco abrigado y envuelto en una manta.

El pequeño iba en el asiento trasero solo y de la misma forma en la que lo dejaron en la puerta de la casa de los Dursley.

La señora Dursley miró el cielo. Lloviznaba y estaba fresco, pero a ella no le importaba. El niño debía irse y no importaba ni cómo ni cuándo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Algo inimaginable

**Capítulo 1: Algo inimaginable**

El clima era espantoso y genial a la vez. Espantoso para muchos, pero genial para unos pocos. Qué contradicción.

Llovía mucho y había mucho viento también, en pocas palabras, se había desatado una buena tormenta en Londres. Londres, la capital de Inglaterra, una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, de Europa, de la historia y… una de las más lluviosas. Parecía de noche cuando, en realidad, era cerca del mediodía. No había nadie en la calle, seguro de que esa gente estaba a cubierto para protegerse de ese día tan feo. Sinceramente, lo que caía del cielo era un aguacero. La lluvia caía en cortinas pesadas de agua y el viento arrebataba los paraguas de las manos de los pobres transeúntes.

Sí, ese día estaba horrible… Pero agradable también, agradable para un cierto grupo. Una muy corta fila de autos llamativos desfilaba por una calle angosta desierta y se desarmó al llegar al frente de la catedral San Pablo en Londres. Eran cuatro autos. Se podía ver que tres de ellos estaban ocupados por parejas, mientras que el cuarto por una sola persona. Las puertas delanteras del Mercedes, que encabezaba, la fila se abrieron y del mismo salieron un hombre del lado del conductor y una mujer del lado del acompañante. Del segundo auto salió sólo una mujer joven mientras que su compañero prefirió quedarse adentro. Del cuarto salió el único ocupante. Tanto el compañero de la joven y los ocupantes del tercer auto, prefirieron quedarse en los agradables interiores de sus respectivos autos.

Las expresiones de los cuatro que salieron eran distintas, al igual que esas personas. El hombre del primer auto era rubio, de ojos dorados, amable y sabios, piel muy blanca, con pantalones negros, zapatos negros y abrigo negro; su expresión demostraba aprecio por la imagen de la catedral. La mujer del mismo auto tenía suelto cabello caramelo y ondulado, sus ojos también eran dorados, su piel era como la del hombre rubio, aparentaba la misma edad, llevaba pantalón de vestir verde oscuro, blusa blanca y abrigo del mismo color que el pantalón, sus zapatos marrón claro tenían taco alto; su expresión ante la catedral era interesada y sus ojos mostraban instinto maternal, preocupación y calidez. El ocupante solitario del cuarto auto era un muchacho joven de cabello desordenado y broncíneo, ojos dorados, piel igual de blanca, alto, delgado, poco musculoso, vestido con un pantalón de jean azul, camisa celeste, suéter gris liso con escote en V que se dejaba entrever debajo del abrigo negro con botones plateados; él veía a la catedral con ojos entrecerrados y pensativos, pero extrañamente muy maduros para los diecisiete años que aparentaba.

No obstante, la chica que había salido del segundo auto, parecía diferente a los demás. Tenía un largo cabello rubio menos ondulado que el de la mujer de cabello caramelo, era alta, realmente muy bella, tenía botas negras altas de cuero con tacón fino, falda negra larga hasta las rodillas, blusa blanca, suéter liso de cuello en V rojo bajo un abrigo de negro con botones dorados con un cinturón atado a un costado en la cintura. A diferencia de los demás, ella no contemplaba la catedral. Tenía la vista fija en la puerta central de la catedral, observaba un punto en particular.

De pronto y sin que nadie llegara a prever nada, ella se lanzó con una velocidad muy sorprendente hacia el punto de la catedral que llevaba observando desde dentro del auto. Lo único que se había podido ver de ella fue el borrón rubio de su larga cabellera.

Para cuando el resto se había dado cuenta de su movimiento, la rubia joven estaba parada en la puerta de la catedral con algo en brazos, la cabeza gacha y una mano moviéndose casi frenética sobre el pequeño bulto. La joven parecía temerosa y algo maternal. Levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el hombre rubio.

- ¡Carlisle! –le llamó con voz asustada, pero furiosa.

El hombre rubio fue hacia ella de la misma manera y a la misma velocidad. La mujer de cabello caramelo ahogó un grito horrorizado y lo siguió. El muchacho de cabellos broncíneos fue tras ellos con el ceño fruncido y cara de disgusto, pero también de cautela.

La chica se veía asustada, furiosa y en conflicto con ella misma. Cuando levantó la vista, reflejó esos sentimientos de su interior con los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó con voz suave, aunque con apremio, el que respondía al nombre de Carlisle.

Los ojos de la chica, de pronto, parecían querer derramar unas lágrimas que no podía derramar. Se veían suplicantes. El hombre le vio inquieto y muy preocupado, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el bulto que ella tenía en sus tan esbeltos y tan pálidos brazos. Abrió los ojos dorados como monedas.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Por Dios! –exclamó claramente conmocionado.

El muchacho se arrimó a ellos para ver, pero la mujer no lo necesitó. Ella se tapaba la boca con las manos y quería llorar, pero no podía. Sin embargo, en su mirada apareció la furia al igual que en la chica.

Un movimiento debajo de la manta escocesa y un casi inaudible quejido salió del mismo lugar, de debajo de la manta que era algo fina. La chica bajó la vista hacia lo que tenía en brazos, empezó a arrullar y mover muy suavemente el pequeño bulto. Se la veía muy maternal y protectora, como si fuera una madre en lugar de una muchacha joven que debería preocuparse por citas, trabajo y estudios universitarios. Era extraño.

- Es sólo un bebé. ¿Qué daño le puede hacer un bebé tan pequeño a alguien como para tirarlo en la puerta de una iglesia en un día tan horrible como este? ¡Por los cielos! Es una tormenta tremenda desatada lo que hay –decía la joven con voz apenada, compasiva y fiera.

- ¿Qué clase de madre podía abandonar a su pequeño bebé, qué clase de madre podría ser si lo deja afuera en un día como este? –dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz.

El muchacho fruncía el ceño al cielo, al porche de la catedral y luego al bebé sin entender lo mismo que ellas. Carlisle revisaba al bebé poniendo su mano en la carita y palpando su cuerpito de bebé, su expresión era la de un médico profesional y la de un padre preocupado.

- Es muy pequeño, su cuerpo es pequeño. No creo que llegue a los dos años de vida, no, estoy seguro –dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pequeño? –dijo el muchacho extrañado. Su voz era como el terciopelo.

- No es más que un bebé –dijo Carlisle asintiendo y mirándolo.

- Pobrecito –dijo la mujer.

La chica tarareaba una canción de cuna que había oído que cantaban las madres de esa época. Ella no parecía superar los veinte. El muchacho veía sólo un poco sorprendido la forma en la que la joven rubia se comportaba con ese bebé. Claramente, la muchacha intentaba calmar al pequeño y darle algo de calor. Eso no le sorprendía porque conocía su historia, pero sí le sorprendía verla de esa forma. Ella no era muy dada a dar muestras de afecto y se portaba como si fuera la madre de ese bebé que se había encontrado Sabía que la joven lo escuchaba todo y que no pasaba nada por alto aunque no lo pareciera.

Carlisle volvió a revisar al niño y el muchacho levantó la vista hacia él como un resorte.

- Está muy enfermo –dijo con apremio-. Este bebé se ha enfermado y empeorará sigue aquí en las condiciones en las que está. Lo dejaron desabrigado en un día frío y torrencial. Ya está mojado, su manta y su ropa están húmedas.

La joven dejó el arrullo y levantó la cabeza igual a como lo hizo el muchacho. Miró a los ojos a Carlisle y volvió a mirar al bebé, ya sin moverlo y en silencio. El muchacho de cabellos broncíneos frunció los labios y pareció inquietarse.

- Rosalie… -empezó a decir con preocupación y prevención. La chica interrumpió lo que fuera a decir.

- No. No, Edward –dijo la joven con un tono preparado para una discusión y acercando al bebé más a su cuerpo poniendo más fuerza y con instinto protector.

- Es peligroso, no puedes negarlo –dijo el muchacho, que parecía responder al nombre de "Edward".

La chica levantó su labio rojo y le mostró los dientes. Sus ojos eran feroces y su agarre demostraba protección hacia el bebé.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, preocupado, Carlisle.

- Quiere quedárselo –le respondió Edward.

La mujer de cabellos de caramelo movió su mirada preocupada y esperanzada entre el hombre, el muchacho y la joven, para luego llevarla al bebé. La joven se dio cuenta de eso y aprovechó la oportunidad que la vida le presentaba.

- ¿Esme? –le preguntó de una forma significativa.

La mujer se veía indecisa. Parecía no saber qué hacer, a diferencia de la joven que ya parecía haber tomado una decisión.

De pronto, a la distancia de oyó un abrir y cerrar de una puerta seguido de otro borró. Al momento, otra chica apareció y se paró junto a la rubia. El muchacho llamado Edward pareció impacientarse un poco y luego entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

Era un jovencita pequeña que parecía un duende femenino de facciones finas y ojos dorados. En los pies llevaba botas azul marino cortas y con poco taco grueso, vestía un vestido verde con estampado rojo, un saco azul marino y guantes del mismo color. Su cabello negro era corto y se disparaba para distintas direcciones, sus labios eran rojos como los de la chica rubia. Parecía de la misma edad del muchacho Edward.

- Alice –dijo él.

- Tranquilo, Edward. No pasa nada ni pasará nada malo –dijo con una voz hermosa como el sonido que hacían las campanas plateadas y una sonrisa tranquilizante. Puso su mano en el brazo izquierdo de la rubia y sonrió al bultito que ésta tenía en brazos.

- ¿Estás segura? Los Vulturis…

- Podríamos evitarnos los problemas. Si Rose quiere quedárselo, podremos criarlo y enseñarle a convivir con las reglas de nuestra especie. Carlisle podría hablar con los Vulturis para hacerles partícipes de eso.

- ¿Y Jasper? –le preguntó.

- Convivir con este bebé humano podría ayudarle para tener más autocontrol. Vivir con un humano le sería de ayuda y podremos hacer que este pequeño pueda vivir con todos nosotros sin problemas. Podremos evitar problemas si también le enseñamos nuestras costumbres y nuestras reglas. Hasta nos ayudaría a relacionarnos con los demás humanos. No tenemos que transformarlo, no sería necesario –lo dijo todo sin respirar y muy entusiasmada.

Carlisle meditaba todo, evaluaba la situación, y los futuros y posibles problemas que parecían tener solución. Una sonrisa leve y cálida apareció en su rostro.

- Alice tiene razón, Edward.

Él se dio cuenta de que era cierto y la joven rubia también, al igual que la mujer de cabello caramelo que parecía llamarse Esme.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres? ¿De verdad pretendes quedarte al pequeño humano? –le preguntó seriamente a la joven rubia, que parecía llamarse Rosalie.

Ella contempló al bebé que tenía en brazos con dulzura y amor maternal, algo muy extraño en alguien como ella aparentemente. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos dorados brillaban.

- Sí –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

La mujer también sonrió, alegre y esperanzadamente.

- ¿Podemos, Carlisle? ¿Podemos quedarnos con el bebé? –le preguntó ilusionada.

El aludido la vio con amor y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y la otra chica le frotó un brazo sonriéndole tranquilizadora.

- No pasa nada, Edward. Todo estará bien. Podemos evitar problemas futuros si lo criamos bien y hablamos con los Vulturis.

Él desvió la vista y la fijó en la puerta de la catedral, claramente en conflicto consigo mismo.

- Si no puedo tener un bebé propio, al menos, podré cuidar de uno que abandonaron –murmuró para sí, Rosalie. Sorprendiendo y conmocionando a Edward-. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío. Me lo quedo –sentenció con mucha determinación.

Carlisle asintió y se puso en acción, invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo que él.

- Entonces vámonos ya a la casa que tenemos lista. El bebé necesita que lo asista lo más pronto posible, alimento, calor y ropa seca. Ahora.

Esme hizo ademán de tomar al pequeño de los brazos de Rosalie para llevárselo al auto con ella y Carlisle, pero la joven se negó a dárselo.

- Me lo llevaré conmigo y Emmett –dijo suavemente.

Para que el bebé no se mojara más, fue hacia el auto a la misma velocidad sorprendente a la que fue a la puerta de la catedral. En segundos estuvo allí, protegió al bebé del aguacero con su larga cabellera rubia, abrió la puerta del acompañante y entró al auto aún con el bebé en brazos. La puerta se cerró y el auto arrancó, listo para irse de allí.

Esme, Carlisle y Edward fueron a sus respectivos autos. Unos momentos después, la muy corta fila de autos salía del lugar con rumbo al destino que ya habían elegido.

El segundo auto, con un bebé que no llegaba ni a los dos años. A bordo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un hogar y un nombre

**Capítulo 2: Un hogar y un nombre**

La visión era hermosa a pesar de la lluvia torrencial. El césped, los arbustos y los árboles mostraban muy buen aspecto, se veían muy bien mantenidos, La inmensa casa a la que se dirigían prometía un auténtico hogar, era elegante y no muy ostentosa. Era una casa de campo antigua aunque tan bien mantenida que parecía moderna y clásica a la vez. Es decir, su antigüedad no desentonaba con la época.

Los cuatro autos fueron entrando y estacionando en el gran garaje de esa enorme casa. A medida que terminaban de bajar de sus autos, se dirigían hacia una puerta lateral verde oscuro grande y entraban al interior de la casa, que era muy grande. Los colores de la casa eran claros en su mayoría, también había verde oscuro, gris y negro. Era muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, elegante y clásica a la vez de igual manera.

La joven que respondía al nombre de Rosalie no se había separado del bebé en ningún momento y seguía teniéndolo en brazos contra su pecho protectora y dulcemente. Un hombre muy fornido, muy musculoso y alto entró detrás de ella rodeándole los hombros con un grueso brazo enfundado en un suéter gris con rombos. Tenía rizos negros, ojos dorados, labios rosados y la misma piel que el resto. Se sentaron en un sofá color beige de tapizado suave. Él la ayudó a sacarse el abrigo para colgarlo en un perchero que había junto a la puerta doble gris oscuro, mientras, ella le quitaba la húmeda (casi mojada) manta al pequeño. Una vez que se la quitó, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ya no estaba tan pálido como lo había encontrado, sin duda, la calefacción del auto le había hecho bien.

La chica de nombre Alice se reunió con ellos en el salón y se sentó en un sillón. Entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo y contempló al bebé que Rosalie tenía todavía en brazos. Un hombre joven leonino de cabellos color miel entró, puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena, observó al bebé y frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos dorados y algo fríos se quedaron en la frente de la criatura.

- Tiene una cicatriz en la frente –soltó de pronto.

Rosalie llevó un largo y delgado dedo blanco a dicha frente y frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando vio la cicatriz. Tenía forma de rayo y le daba la sensación de que no era normal. De repente, tuvo el presentimiento de que esa cicatriz no estaba ahí por nada. No parecía de nacimiento, para nada, pero tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa.

Carlisle prendió la chimenea para calentar el salón, más por el bebé que por ellos porque no necesitaban el calor. Cuando vio las llamas bien prendidas, fue hacia Rosalie y se puso en cuclillas para revisar al pequeño. Sonrió un poco aliviado al ver que el bebé tenía algo de color.

- La calefacción le hizo muy bien. Esme fue a calentar la leche para bebés que compramos para él. Necesitará alimento para tomar fuerzas y mejor será que sea para bebés, tienes más nutrientes que lo favorecerán aún más que la leche común –dijo en tono profesional y aprobatorio.

- Necesitará ropa seca también –dijo Alice con ojos chispeantes.

- Mañana podrás comprarle ropa. Por el momento, le secaremos la manta, le daremos calor, alimento, asistencia y descanso –dijo Carlisle, por prevención-. Si le quitamos toda la ropa que tiene puesta, podría empeorar por enfriarse –luego se dirigió a Rosalie-. Podrás tenerlo en tu cuarto con Emmett hasta que Esme le tenga una habitación lista para él –se incorporó y les habló a Alice y a Esme que ya venía regresando con la leche calentada en microondas-. Mañana irán a comprar ropa y las cosas para preparar una habitación al bebé, por ahora, que descanse.

Edward, que se había mantenido quieto y callado en un rincón, fue hacia la ventana para mirar hacia el exterior. Frunció los labios al ver el cielo y luego al frente para volverse hacia Alice y Esme.

- Podrían ir ahora de compras –dijo finalmente y rompiendo un silencio cómodo.

El joven leonino lo miró con la frente levemente fruncida y él le señaló la ventana por los ojos para que viera el tiempo de afuera de la casa, cosa que el rubio hizo.

- La lluvia está amainando –dijo con un asentimiento que hizo chispear los ojos dorados de Alice y sonreír aliviadamente a Esme.

- ¡Entonces podemos ir de compras! –chilló feliz la chica.

- Sí… creo que será lo mejor. ¿Podemos, Carlisle, o debemos esperar hasta mañana de todos modos? –preguntó Esme, dudosa.

Él pareció pensárselo concienzudamente un momento para luego responder a la pregunta de su esposa.

- De acuerdo. Vayan… Pero cuídense. Yo me quedaré aquí a revisar al pequeño por si encuentro algo… Emmett, tú irás con ellas. Sólo esperen a que les dé la orden para salir, necesito hacer una lista de lo que vamos a necesitar para este bebé. Es humano y tendrá sus necesidades, tendré que tener un equipo para atenderlo aquí cada vez que él lo necesite.

Rosalie lo escuchaba todo, pero no quitaba la vista de encima del bebé ni parecía dispuesta a desprenderse de él. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se puso de pie y subió en un parpadeo a la habitación que compartiría con Emmett con el bebé en brazos. Puso al pequeño en el medio de la cama y se acostó a su lado, puso una mano sobre su corazoncito con delicadeza y la llevó hasta la plenitud de su pecho para empezar un masajeo que esperaba que le hiciera bien.

- ¿Está dormido? –preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y asintió para volverla al pequeño. El hombre caminó hacia la cama y se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña criatura. Rosalie lo vio llevar una mano a la pancita del bebé y friccionar un poco.

- Estará bien. Toma, tienes que dárselo en cuanto despierte. Está bien caliente para que el bebé recobre la temperatura corporal que debería tener con la del alimento –le dijo alcanzándole la taza con una cucharita-. Alice y Esme ya salieron a hacer las compras. Este pequeño tendrá su biberón, pero por el momento, tendrá que recibir su alimento así.

Rose asintió, se apoyó en un codo para incorporarse un poco y agarrar la taza con la cucharita dentro. Volvió a asentir al ver que Carlisle había puesto una agarradera gruesa en la manija para que el contenido no se enfriara con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

- Tendremos que ponerle un nombre, ¿sabes? Este pequeñín no puede estar sin nombre, pero también un apellido. ¿Cuál prefieres? –dijo y preguntó Carlisle. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Cullen o Hale? Tú eliges –la animó con una sonrisa.

Se tomó cinco minutos para pensar qué apellido le pondrían al pequeño. De corazón le gustaría que tuviera el suyo, pero había otra cosa que debía meditar y esa otra cosa fue la que le tomó esos cinco minutos. El bebé iba a crecer, no lo iban a transformar, lo que significaba que sería todo un humano… Un humano que parecería su hermano cuando llegara a tener su edad y ella no podría seguir diciendo que era su madre o la mujer que se lo quedó y tomó como hijo suyo. No. Además, necesitaría una madre y un padre que pudieran ayudarlo en ciertas cosas. Emmett no podría ser ese padre y quedaría más como su hermano al igual que ella… Así que lo mejor era que llevara el apellido Cullen, por Carlisle y Esme… Pero también estaba el hecho de que los Vulturis sabrían de él y que preferiría que llevara el apellido Cullen antes que el Hale. Por todo eso, lo mejor sería que su apellido sea Cullen.

- Creo que lo mejor será que lleve el apellido Cullen –respondió finalmente.

Carlisle sonrió muy contento por eso y ella supo que le daba mucho gusto de que ese bebé llevara su apellido desde ese entonces. En ese momento, una duda apareció en la cabeza de Rosalie y decidió despejarla.

- Los Vulturis deben saber de él, ¿cierto? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se fue apagando hasta ser reemplazada por un ceño fruncido como el suyo.

- Sí… Tendré que hablar con Aro… Pero por el momento mejor no. Dejemos que pase un poco de tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Cuando el bebé ya esté establecido con nosotros lo haremos. Una de las cosas de las que hemos de preocuparnos es en hacer los papeles del bebé, hay que registrarlo con el apellido Cullen, ponerle un nombre y constatar su adopción… En fin, un papeleo necesario.

Rosalie se limitó a asentir.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que Esme y Alice regresaron de hacer las compras para el bebé.

Al sentir el aroma de Alice, Rosalie había buscado una toalla e ido al baño de su habitación a esperar a la duendecilla. Quería bañar al bebé con agua caliente y con cosas para bebés que sabían que Alice compraría. Tomó al bebé en brazos y lo llevó al baño, para esperar a su hermana sentada en el inodoro. No tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos que ya la morena tenía una canasta de mimbre con esponja, jabón, shampoo, acondicionador y algunos juguetitos en un brazo, mientras en la otra mano tenía una bañadera azul muy bonita y amplia. Rosalie no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida al ver lo que tenía en la cabeza a modo de corona: unas antiparras para proteger los ojos del bebé durante el baño.

- Mientras tú preparas la bañadera, yo prepararé las cosas para cambiarle los pañales. He decidido que nos encargaremos las dos de ese muñequito que tienes en brazos… Ya sabes… Por Esme –esas dos últimas palabras se las dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido. Rose asintió como señal de entendimiento-. Tú lo bañas, entre las dos le cambiamos los pañales y yo seré la encargada de vestirlo. ¡Será genial! –gritó. Rose se rió. Alice era increíble.

Las dos sintieron a Emmett aparecer en la habitación y luego en el baño al segundo siguiente. Él sonrió al bebé, pero para su desgracia… Éste empezó a proferir quejidos en brazos de Rosalie.

Lo siguiente fue una escena digna de ver.

El que se llamaba Jasper apareció a los segundos, miró a los demás, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente confundido.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó desconcertado.

Alice frunció el ceño y le pegó un manotazo fuerte a Emmett para luego responder a la pregunta.

- ¡Este idiota asustó al bebé!

Jasper rodó los ojos y le lanzó una oleada de tranquilidad al bebé. El pequeño la sintió y pareció darse cuenta de quién era el causante porque le levantó los bracitos al rubio, quien se inquietó. Lanzó miradas desesperadas a las chicas y al bebé sin saber qué hacer.

El que se llamaba Edward llegó al instante al cuarto, pero fue caminando hasta el baño. Miró la escena que tenía enfrente y levantó las cejas al tiempo que arrugaba su frente. A diferencia de los demás, no tuvo que preguntar nada porque ya leía sus pensamientos en su cabeza:

"_¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!"_ pensaba un desesperado Jasper _"Edward, ayúdame… No… No sé qué hacer. ¡Este bebé humano quiere que lo alce! ¡YO!"_

"_Maldito Jasper… Ese niño se asusta conmigo, pero le pide a Jasper que le haga upa… ¡A Jasper! Rayos, rayos… ¡Rayos!"_ gritaba Emmett en su mente, ofendido, envidioso y celoso.

"_Par de idiotas. ¿Es que no son capaces de comportarse con un bebé humano? Por Dios, es sólo un bebé… No puede ser que este bebé supere a dos vampiros más viejos de lo que aparentan. No me creo que un bebé pueda con dos vampiros. ¡IDIOTAS! Y tú, Edward, no te quedes ahí parado… ¡Haz algo!"_ pensaba Alice enojada y desconcertada.

"_No puedo bañarlo si están todos aquí. Edward, ayúdame. Sácalos de aquí… Mmm… No, a todos no. Si el bebé quiere que Jasper lo alce, Jasper se queda… Sí, él me ayudará. No puedo descuidar al pequeño. Necesitaré las dos manos libres para preparar el baño y Jasper podrá entretenerlo mientras lo hago. Sí"_ pensaba Rosalie. Ese pensamiento le sorprendió un poco a Edward, se la oía pensativa y preocupada, claramente toda maternal. Él nunca la había escuchado ni visto así, en ese plan de madre.

Fue entonces que oyó un pensamiento que lo sobresaltó.

"_Idiota. Gandote idiota, Hady pensa dubio bueno"_. Edward clavó la mirada inquieta en el bebé, claramente impresionado. Esa voz mental era infantil, clara, inocente, pero inteligente. Sin duda, ese pequeño era especial. Qué interesante. Y sería uno de ellos, lo que lo mejoraría. Hablaría con Carlisle.

Al sentir las emociones de Edward en esos momentos, Jasper desvió su atención del bebé a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ansioso.

- ¿A… alguien dijo la palabra "idiota" delante del bebé? –preguntó Edward sin hacer mucho caso de la pregunta de Jasper. La respuesta fue inmediata: los otros tres vampiros miraron a la cuarta. Alice.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ésta algo cohibida.

- El niño… se aprendió esa palabra. Piensa que el grandote es un idiota y que el rubio es bueno –dijo.

La reacción fue inmediata e impresionante. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja muy feliz de ser la que le enseñó una palabra al bebé; Emmett gimió y se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta porque un bebé humano lo considerara idiota; Jasper abrió los ojos como platos, se puso rígido y empezó a balbucear incoherencias; y Rosalie sonrió radiante para luego besar la cicatriz que el bebé tenía en la frente.

- Puedes alzarlo, Jasper. Le gustas –le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa leve.

El aludido fue recuperando la compostura y luego se fijó en el bebé que se empezaba a remover en los brazos de Rosalie. Le sonrió y cuando el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa, lo tomó desde las axilitas y lo levantó. Cuando lo acunó en el pecho, el pequeño apoyó la cabeza en él, contento.

Todos miraron la escena enternecidos, menos Emmett que seguía invadido por los celos y la envidia. Rosalie fue la primera en recuperarse, pegó una palmada y los demás regresaron con eso.

- Ahora, necesito que se vayan. Tengo que preparar el baño del bebé y no puedo con todos aquí.

Todos le hicieron caso. Alice se puso a hacer lo que le había dicho a Rose que haría, en la habitación mientras ella estaba en el baño; Emmett fue al living a enfurruñarse; Jasper fue al cuarto que compartía con Alice para estar tranquilo con el bebé; y Edward fue a buscar a Carlisle para hablar.

Lo encontró en su despacho. Golpeó y pasó cuando Carlisle le dio permiso. Éste estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo uso de su laptop, levantó la vista hacia Edward y lo invitó a sentarse con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con el bebé? Yo estoy fijándome para empezar el papeleo necesario para ponerle nuestro apellido y para que sea un integrante de la familia con todas las de la ley –le dijo muy contento.

- Necesito que hablemos de él… No, no es nada malo –le dijo cuando vio que su padre empezaba a preocuparse-. Este bebé… es especial.

- ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó curioso.

- Es inteligente. Ya he leído sus pensamientos hace un momento y es un niño interesante que podría mejorar a nuestro lado. Sin querer, Alice le enseñó una palabra que ya podría pronunciarla sin problemas. En su pensamiento sonó clara y del todo entendible.

- ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Carlisle, algo preocupado. _Y con razón_, pensó Edward.

- Idiota –dijo simplemente, con una sonrisita divertida.

Carlisle ya se veía preocupado. Abrió los ojos como platos, sin habla.

- Piensa que Emmett es un idiota, que es una grandote idiota… -dijo y vio cómo Carlisle empalidecería si fuera humano, para calmarlo un poco, decidió agregar:- Y piensa que Jasper es bueno, le agradó… Piensa que es un rubio bueno, hasta le pidió que lo alzara.

Ante esto, Carlisle no sólo se calmó, sino que también sonrió.

"Este bebé será un buen cambio para la familia y una interesante adquisición" pensó y Edward estuvo de acuerdo con él.

El bebé no había traído problemas a la familia, además, les había hecho bien tanto a Rosalie como a Jasper… Hasta a él mismo porque le parecía interesante y porque sus pensamientos inocentes eran una señal de que podía haber vida entre ellos. Un corazón latiendo sería algo así como un sano sorbo de agua para un grupo de vampiros que no tenían una vida normal… Sin duda, ese bebé les daría una luz que necesitaban. Alguien humano entre predadores que habían perdido su humanidad hacía mucho tiempo. Un alma entre piedras vivientes. Sí, era peligroso para cuando sangrara… pero los cuidados de toda la familia amortiguaría el riesgo. Entonces se sintió un poquito optimista.

De pronto, se le ocurrió algo. El bebé había pensado en sí mismo como "Hady"… Eso significaba que sí tenía un nombre y que quizá ese nombre se tradujera como "Harry". El bebé no sabía ni podía pronunciar "Harry" correctamente, (era muy pequeño aún) así que había dicho "Hady". Otra cosa que decirle a Carlisle y lo haría en ese mismo momento.

- Carlisle… -el aludido le volvió a prestar atención-. Creo que sé cómo se llama el bebé –le dijo.

- ¿Ah, sí? –le preguntó su padre, Carlisle. El hombre puso toda su atención en Edward- ¿Cuál?

- Harry.

Carlisle se mantuvo pensativo un minuto y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con una sonrisa gloriosa.

- Harry Cullen.


	4. Capítulo 3: Aro Vulturis

**Capítulo 3: Aro Vulturis**

El cumpleaños de Harry Cullen ya estaba a dos días de espera. La familia Cullen aún seguía en Londres, pero la próxima mudanza ya se avecinaba. El día era lluvioso, pero no demasiado, no como aquel día en que encontraron al pequeño Harry, al ahora Harry Cullen… El miembro más pequeño de la familia… y el único humano.

Alice, Jasper y Edward seguían en la secundaria, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en casa con el pequeño Harry. Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital y Esme también estaba en casa. Todos en la casa hacían algo, ya sea en el interior o en el exterior de la casa. Emmett cazaba solo a los alrededores de la casa, Rosalie hacía de maestra jardinera con Harry y Esme preparaba la merienda del más pequeño de sus hijos.

La casa estaba tranquila, todo en orden. Rose había puesto música para niños en el equipo de música que estaba instalado en el cuarto que Esme había dedicado como un saloncito para que Harry tuviera sus clases. La familia no quería que el pequeño fuera a colegios con otros humanos. Durante una de las noches en las que el pequeño dormía, habían tenido una reunión y decidieron que no sería bueno para él. Así que tomaría todas sus clases en casa con algún familiar… Cosa nada difícil, dado que todos habían pasado por las distintas etapas escolares. Esos días, Rosalie había tomado el puesto y el pequeño estaba feliz por ello… Ella era su favorita.

Rosalie cerró el libro de cuentos que estaban leyendo suavemente, levantó la vista y sonrió con dulzura.

- Creo que es todo por el momento –le dijo con voz melosa.

Harry frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo.

- No, quiero más. Léeme más, por favor –le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Ella moría de ternura cuando Harry hacía eso. Era un niño precioso con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello negro azabache indomable, su piel pálida, hoyuelos y mejillas rosadas. Ese día parecía un muñequito si se le sumaba la vestimenta elegida por Alice. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean azul, una chomba de manga corta verde que combinaba con sus ojos con un perrito estampado, en los pies llevaba medias blancas lisas y zapatillas rojas.

- No, cariño. Tienes que merendar y yo necesito cazar –le dijo con tono indulgente.

Harry parecía querer protestar, pero la miró bien. Los ojos de Rosalie estaban negros y él ya sabía lo que significaba: estaba sedienta.

Ser criado por una familia de vampiros como aquella lo hacía especial, diferente a los demás humanos. Sí, Harry ya sabía que su familia era una familia de vampiros. Sabía que no eran humanos y más. De hecho, una parte de su educación y su crianza se trataba de eso. Harry tenía que saber todo lo posible del mundo sobrenatural porque se movería más en ese mundo que en el humano. Su familia había decidido que debía saber las cosas a edad tan temprana para poder convivir con ellas. Cada miembro de su familia le había enseñado algo de su naturaleza y seguía aprendiendo.

Edward le había enseñado la velocidad llevándolo a pasear y mostrándole cosas que le habían encantado. Emmett había tomado la tarea de enseñarle la fuerza moviendo cosas de la casa y rompiendo cosas afuera. Rosalie se había encargado de la belleza poniéndose ropa de cualquier tipo y comparándose con hasta las modelos más bellas que veían. Alice le mostraba su don diciéndole las cosas que iban a pasar. Jasper le había prometido enseñarle a pelear cuando sea más grande, para que se pudiera defender, lo que implicaba a la lucha entre vampiros. Esme la había mostrado lo de las signos vitales y el hecho de que no necesitaran ni pudieran dormir, vigilando sus sueños y aparentando ser una estatua. Carlisle se encargaba de las reglas, las diferentes formas de vida y de las cosas importantes que no le podían enseñar con demostraciones. Lo de la sed lo había ido aprendiendo solo observando y preguntando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza decidiendo que era mejor si Rose iba a cazar, él se quedaría con su madre Esme que ya lo estaba esperando en la cocina con su merienda lista.

A Harry le encantaba la comida de su madre, era deliciosa. Esme siempre le hacía las comidas deliciosas, variadas, saludables y abundantes. Carlisle también participaba en ello. Él era el que hacía la dieta del pequeño, le había elaborado una dieta rica en nutrientes y en todas aquellas cosas que el niño necesitaba.

Rosalie lo tomó de la mano y bajaron juntos para encontrarse a Esme en el comedor colocando la merienda del niño en la mesa. La mujer sonrió dulcemente cuando los ojos verdes de su hijito brillaron al ver la merienda que le había preparado en la mesa. Había un vaso de jugo de naranja exprimido, una taza de chocolate con leche y galletas recién horneadas. El aroma de las galletas se había extendido desde la cocina hasta el comedor dándole a la casa un ambiente más hogareño y haciendo que el pequeño olvidara su deseo de leer más a cambio de esas galletas.

- ¿Qué esperas, cielo? –preguntó Esme con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Le levantó los brazos a Rosalie para que lo llevara a velocidad vampírica a la mesa y ella así lo hizo. Feliz, el niño se sentó en su silla y empezó a merendar deleitándose con su comida. Las dos mujeres lo observaban con idénticas caras de ternura y sonrisas maternales, luego se miraron y fueron al salón para hablar sin que el niño escuche nada de nada. Se acomodaron en los sillones.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es el cumpleaños de Harry dentro de dos días, Esme? –le preguntó una intrigada Rosalie.

- Carlisle lo revisó y decidió que le niño no llegaba a los dos años cuando lo encontramos… Además, el 31 de julio pasado estaba extrañamente alegre y estuvo expectante hasta que se durmió, era como si fuera un día especial para él y esperaba algo –le dijo ella. Rosalie frunció el ceño, aún recordaba ese día… con tristeza.

- Sí… me acuerdo. Jasper dice que el pequeño se había dormido sintiéndose triste y desilusionado.

Jasper les había hecho sentir las sentimientos de Harry y todos habían quedado de acuerdo en que había algo extraño ahí… Entonces fue cuando Rosalie y Esme se dieron cuenta de algo. Harry había estado igual que Emmett esa vez que le habían hecho creer que habían olvidado su cumpleaños. Aquellos eran sentimientos que no se fingían, mucho menos los fingiría un bebé que ahora se acercaba a cumplir tres años.

- Carlisle y yo hemos hablado mucho de esto y… Hemos tomado una decisión que podría no gustarte ni a ti ni a tus hermanos –dijo Esme, cautelosa.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Hemos decidido hacer a Aro partícipe de esto.

- ¿Qué? Pero, mamá…

- No, Rose, escucha. Su don es esencial para saber de Harry. Carlisle me contó que puede leer todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que uno pudo haber tenido alguna vez, a través de sus manos. Sólo debe tomar una de las manitos de Harry entre las suyas y sabremos cosas que puedan ayudarnos en el futuro –le decía Esme mientras le tomaba las manos para tranquilizarla.

Dándose cuenta de que Carlisle y ella tenían razón en eso, se resignó. No tenía caso discutir si era cierto de que en realidad no sabían nada de ese bebé que rescataron y que ahora era parte de la familia.

Aro Vulturis iba a conocer a Harry Cullen… Lo que significaba la presencia de los Vulturis en la vida del pequeño humano desde ese momento en que el antiguo lo conociera.

Una figura cubierta por una capa caminaba con paso firme y elegante hacia la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegó al porche se bajó la capucha y se empezó a desabotonar la capa en el cuello. Una vez que se quitó la capucha se dejó ver a un hombre tan pálido como los Cullen, de melena negra, no muy alto ni muy musculoso.

Se trataba de Aro Vulturis. Él era el antiguo que Carlisle Cullen había llamado, el líder de un gran clan de vampiros no vegetarianos que imponían sus leyes sobre los demás vampiros. Junto a sus hermanos Caius y Marcus gobernaba, debatía y tomaba decisiones.

No tuvo necesidad de llamar. Esbozó una sonrisita cuando oyó los sonidos provenientes del interior de la casa que indicaban que alguien ya estaba en camino de abrirle la puerta. No se equivocó.

- Carlisle, amigo mío –dijo a modo de saludo.

- Buenas tardes, Aro –le saludó el anfitrión con una sonrisa amable-. Pasa –le invito y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Aro observó el lo que podía ver: el vestíbulo, el salón que estaba a la izquierda y el que estaba a la derecha. Las escaleras las pasó por alto, no importaban ni interesaban para nada, según él. En su rostro, la sonrisa se amplió convirtiéndose en una de apreciación y agrado. Cuando Carlisle cerró la puerta se giró hacia él tendiéndole su capa que fue colgada en un perchero ubicado en un rincón.

- ¿A qué se debía tu llamada? No me anticipaste nada, pero sí me dijiste que viniera solo y en persona. Espero que sea por nada malo.

- No, Aro. No es por nada malo.

- ¿Y entonces? –le preguntó confundido.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda –le dijo tranquilamente haciéndole un gesto con una mano para que pasara al salón de la izquierda.

- ¿Sí? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Aro, frunciendo el ceño. Para estar pidiendo ayuda, Carlisle se veía muy tranquilo.

- Necesito que me escuches. Te contaré una historia muy breve que incumbe a mi familia y que prefiero que sepas… por si acaso.

Carlisle se sentó en un sillón y Aro en el sofá, a la espera.

- ¿Recuerdas el día lluvioso en el que vinimos? –le preguntó el patriarca Cullen al líder Vulturis. Cuando éste asintió, siguió:- Encontramos a un bebé humano en la puerta principal de la catedral Saint Paul, un humano completo. Estaba muy poco abrigado, resfriado y abandonado.

- Y… ¿qué pasa con él… o qué pasó?

- Lo adoptamos –le dijo Carlisle directamente. El Vulturis se enderezó.

- ¿Adoptaron a un bebé totalmente humano? ¿Ustedes… un gran aquelarre de vampiros? –levantó una ceja desconcertado. Carlisle asintió- Y yo… ¿en qué se supone que debo ayudarte?

- Hemos visto algunas reacciones suyas ante ciertas fechas que no sólo nos han llamado la atención, sino que también nos tomó desprevenidos y sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

- Y eso nos lleva a… -le animó.

- Necesitamos que uses tu don con él. Edward no puede hacer nada, su don no sirve de ayuda en este caso. Siendo un bebé, sus pensamientos y recuerdos están en lo más profundo. Tú podrás revisar su cabecita. Podrás ver sus recuerdos –le explicó con el tono de una petición.

- Oh –dijo Aro, entendiendo todo-. Claro –se quedó meditabundo un momento que pareció una eternidad hasta que volvió a hablar, para dar su respuesta-. De acuerdo, lo haré. No le causará ningún daño y si les ayuda… ¿Dónde está el niño, viejo amigo?

Carlisle sonrió y lo condujo, claramente aliviado, hacia el comedor. Esme estaba poniendo el almuerzo del pequeño en la mesa: un cuenco pequeño con sopa de verdura. La mujer lo saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza, Aro le devolvió las dos cosas. Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie estaban sentados en la mesa.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que una risita infantil, pero con un toquecito varonil, descendió desde el primer rellano de las escaleras. Cinco segundos después dos personas bajaban alegremente. Alice llevaba al pequeño de la mano y lo ayudaba a bajar, parecían contentos. Aro puso la vista en ellos y sonrió amablemente.

El niño era obviamente humano del todo. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes verde esmeralda, el leve rubor rosado de sus mejillas, su piel no era tan pálida, su corazón latía y el olor de su sangre era agradable. Aro tenía los ojos negros porque tenía sed, pero podía controlarse perfectamente. El niño llevaba impregnado en la piel el olor vampírico de todos los habitantes de la casa, cosa que ayudaba en gran medida. No había ningún peligro.

Alice fue con el pequeño hasta Aro y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza saludándolo, él la saludó con un ademán de la mano. El niño se lo quedó viendo como a un extraño, dudoso, pero curioso también. Aro se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes para no asustarlo.

- Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? –le saludó. El niño frunció el ceño y puso sus ojos en Carlisle que estaba detrás de Aro para luego ponerlos en Aro de nuevo. Estaba inseguro y eso era comprensible, muy comprensible siendo tan chiquito… parecía rondar los tres añitos a pesar de tener cuerpo pequeño.

- Hola –le respondió tímidamente-. Bien, gracias –agregó.

Aro decidió pasar a lo importante. Le tendió la mano.

- Estréchamela, así se saludan los caballeros y caballeritos –le dijo.

El niño se lo pareció pensar dos veces hasta que accedió. Cuando las dos manos estuvieron en contacto, Aro puso la otra y se quedaron quietos.

Algo en la habitación pareció cambiar.

Edward se envaró en su silla, abrió los ojos como platos y respiró profundo. Jasper pasaba la vista por Aro, el niño y Edward una y otra vez. Sentía emociones que no le gustaban, venían de Edward: dolor, furia, odio, compasión, incredulidad, furia y dolor. Todo en ese orden.

Edward veía las escenas que la mente del pequeño le transmitía al antiguo y leía la mente de Aro ante ellas. Ahora entendía el por qué de los sentimientos, pensamientos y actitudes de ese pequeño. Todo tenía una explicación y todas esas explicaciones eran de un pasado imposible, pero posible… Eso lo podía ver a través de Aro.

Los demás Cullen lo observaban, pero no se impacientaban ni nada parecido… no hacía falta. Él ya les explicaría y contaría todo.

Cuando el proceso terminó, el ambiente volvió a cambiar. Edward había ido recuperando la compostura con ayuda de Jasper, por lo que pudo respirar con normalidad nuevamente. Aro dejó al pequeño tranquilo y le hizo una señal a Carlisle para que pudieran hablar en privado. Una vez que se fueron, Edward pudo recuperar el habla.

- Ay, Dios.


	5. Capítulo 4: Sentido

**Capítulo 4: Sentido**

Después de que Aro desapareció con Carlisle por la puerta de regreso al salón y Edward recobró la compostura por completo, el comedor empezó a tener movimiento. Jasper fue el sintió la diferencia en Edward, así que fue el que dio la señal para darles entender a los demás que su hermano estaba en condiciones de responder preguntas. El pequeño Harry estaba muy ocupado con su almuerzo, pero Esme los llevó a la cocina para que no escuchara nada, para cubrir posibles eventualidades.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jasper con apremio- ¿Qué leyó Aro? ¿Qué leíste tú?

Edward tomó aire y se preparó para empezar a hablar.

- Harry… es huérfano. Sí lo abandonaron, pero no sus padres –dijo para aplacar la furia que Rosalie pudiera sentir por la madre del bebé-. Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando él tenía unos meses más de un año. Quien lo abandonó fue su tía, la hermana de su madre. Una humana que odiaba a su hermana menor y por extensión a su hijo. Su nombre es Petunia y el de la madre de Harry, Lily. El apellido de soltera de las dos hermanas es Evans, el de casada de Lily es Potter y el de Petunia, Dursley. Sus madres murieron y ellas cortaron su relación. La familia Potter era lo opuesto a la familia Dursley, desde los matrimonios hasta sus hijos… Todo entre ellos era lo opuesto.

Las mujeres lo oían todo con atención, al igual que los hombres. Esme no podía creer lo que oía, se sentía muy mal por el pequeño y culpable por haber pensado tan mal de esa mujer que había sido asesinada dejando a su bebé tan solito en el mundo, porque es Petunia no podía ser familia de ellos siendo así cómo era. Internamente, le prometió a la fallecida Lily Potter que cuidaría y amaría a su hijito como si fuera un hijo suyo propio. También sentía que el destino le había puesto en el camino a ese bebé para compensar la muerte de su hijo… de ese hijo que tuvo siendo humana. Esme Cullen amaría, protegería y cuidaría a Harry Potter, ahora Cullen, como una tigresa.

Por su parte, Rosalie tenía ganas de encontrar a la tal Petunia para desgarrarla. No bebería su sangre, no quería llevar nada de ésa en su cuerpo… Esa humana asquerosa no valía nada.

- ¿Qué más? –preguntó Emmett, muy serio. Nadie se molestó ni en sorprenderse para nada por eso porque sabían que la situación lo ameritaba.

- El niño… es un mago –dijo Edward, como soltando una granada sin seguro y quedó a la espera de reacciones.

Reacciones que no se hicieron ni esperar más.

- ¿Qué?

- No puede ser.

- La magia no existe –dijo Rosalie. Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que Edward frenara lo que se venía.

- No digas eso, Rose. La magia existe y la prueba de eso es ese bebé que está en el comedor tomando la sopa de verduras que hizo Esme –dijo Edward con tono severo, un tono que no estaba fuera de lugar.

- Si te refieres a ese pequeño solamente…

- No, no me refiero sólo a él. Sus padres, su padrino y el mismo asesino de sus padres lo eran… ellos sin contar el resto. Su casa estaba protegida, pero su guardián los traicionó. También aparecieron un hombre inmenso, una motocicleta voladora, varitas, gente con ropas extrañas… había una mujer que podía transformarse en gato a voluntad… Había un anciano… de largo cabello blanco como su bigote y su barba… No, Rosalie… La magia existe, tiene que existir… Además, se supones que nosotros somos puro mito y que los licántropos también –le decía Edward, totalmente convencido de lo que había visto y de lo que decía a los demás.

- Y ahora aparece este niño con esa historia y esas cosas… -decía Jasper dudoso, pero empezando a creer como Edward.

- Harry también puede hacer magia, pero no como los demás. Es tan pequeño que es magia accidental –dijo Edward.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Emmett emocionado, evidentemente le entusiasmaba la idea de tener un mago en la familia.

- Sí y podemos probarlo nosotros mismos –dijo Edward a medida que se le ocurría una idea que creía que funcionaría.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Jasper, cauteloso.

- En una de las imágenes el bebé atraía hacia él un peluche. Lo hacía con magia porque no podía alcanzarlo él solo y sus padres no veían sus intentos. El peluche voló del suelo a sus manos, el pequeño estaba en un corral –contaba Edward y luego sonrió cuando recordó otra cosa de la escena-. Sus padres y su padrino se ponían felices y decían que el bebé debía ser muy poderoso para hacer magia accidental a tan temprana edad… aún no llegaba a cumplir su primer año.

Se miraron entre ellos. Jasper y Alice sonreían, Rosalie miraba con ternura y alegría a la puerta que daba al comedor como si viera a Harry, Esme tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía preocupada, Emmett sonreía como niño chiquito encerrado en una juguetería enorme.

- Y… ¿las fechas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, Edward? Es importante –dijo Esme. Sin duda era esa cuestión la que le preocupaba. Edward volvió a prepararse, era un tema delicado y debían tratarlo… Todos.

- Tienes razón al preocuparte por ellas, mamá… Sin duda. El cumpleaños de Harry es el treinta y uno de julio… hoy cumple tres años… Ésa es la buena… Hay una mala –respondió con buena cara, pero cambió a mala cara para lo siguiente… para la segunda fecha. Los demás lo notaron.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Jasper ya desvanecida su sonrisa y muy preocupado por las emociones y expresiones de Edward.

- La segunda es Halloween.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó un entusiasmado Emmett.

- ¡No, Emmett! ¡No es genial! –le gritó Jasper enojado, bajó la voz y señaló a Edward con la cabeza-. Mira a Edward… ¿de verdad crees que tendría esa cara si así fuera, si fuera una fecha genial?

- Yo decía…

- Sus padres fueron asesinados el treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. Sus padres fueron asesinados en Halloween –soltó Edward, cansado el estúpido e injustificado entusiasmo de Emmett.

Rosalie fijó su atención en Edward, seria y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo y quién? –le exigió amenazante. Edward supo que no lo amenazaba a él, sino que al asesino de los padres del pequeño.

- Al parecer, hay una maldición asesina. El Avada Kedavra, se ve como un rayo de luz verde… un resplandor de luz verde también. El asesino se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. Parece ser un mago tenebroso años mayor que los padres del bebé… Ellos… le temían. El señor Potter se le intentó enfrentar sin varita para darle tiempo a su esposa para que huyera con el bebé y así sobrevivir a la muerte.

La mujer que lo abandonó le tenía miedo, asco y odio a la magia, pero más a su hermana y al niño… en especial al niño –continuó, negó la cabeza lamentando lo que iba a decir-. Ese bebé que rescatamos, que ella abandonó, es lo único que le quedaba a Petunia de su hermana Lily.

- ¿Lograste leer alguna otra cosa sobre ese… mundo mágico? –preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. El anciano se apellida Dumbledore. Parece que es el fundador de una organización secreta que luchaba contra el asesino de los padres del bebé… Aunque creo, no estoy seguro, de que también es el director de una escuela de magia o un profesor. El matrimonio Potter lo llamaba profesor o director.

- ¿Hay algo más que sobre todo aquello que no hayas dicho?

Edward los miró a todos atentamente y midió todo antes de hablar. Lo que se había guardado era la peor parte y estaba seguro de que alteraría a toda la familia. Lo que se había guardado y que ahora iba a decir podría influir en la vida… en el futuro, del pequeño Harry.

- Este… Voldemort ha intentado matarlo a él también siendo un bebé. Primero mató al padre, segundo a la madre y tercero intentó matarlo a él… Pero por alguna extraña razón, la maldición asesina le rebotó. Lo convirtió en menos que un fantasma… No lo sé… Era algo incierto y realmente desagradable. Es por eso que le quedó la cicatriz de forma de rayo que tiene en la frente ahora. Antes de ese… evento no la tenía.

Se levantó una oleada duradera de murmullos, movimientos y emociones en la cocina. Jasper no tenía ni voluntad de ejercer su poder porque él también estaba conmocionado.

- Cálmense –ordenó Carlisle que venía del salón-. No olviden que hay un pequeño de tres años en el comedor a unos metros de aquí. Podría escucharlo todo o notar algo entre nosotros y… ¿alguien me podría decir qué le diríamos si nos descubre?

Eso hizo que Esme recobrara la compostura y tomara conciencia como lo pedía su marido.

- ¿Y Harry? –preguntó visiblemente preocupada. Todos sabían que Harry era el único humano de la familia, lo que lo hacía el más débil.

- Aro está con él. Quiere conocerlo. Ha decidido que los Vulturis deben saber de él y que tienen que formar parte de su vida… me ha dicho que tiene la clara intención de que Harry forme parte de nuestro mundo sin transformarse.

- ¿Te lo contó todo? Edward sí nos lo dijo todo a nosotros –dijo Alice.

- Sí, me lo ha contado todo. No quiere que el mundo mágico tenga más influencia en él que el nuestro.

- ¿Lo protegeremos en nuestro mundo? –preguntó Jasper escéptico.

- Parece que sí. El niño no puede salir de esta familia, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Carlisle con tono de líder, como el líder que era en realidad.

Los demás asintieron y se dio por finalizada la conversación.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Alice volvió a su estado natural y se hizo cargo de la situación que ahora se les presentaba.

- Entonces tenemos un cumpleaños que festejar –dijo feliz y pegando saltitos.

Lo dicho por Alice fue el vaso de agua, la pequeña alegría, que necesitaban. Ahora debían velar por el pequeño Harry, todos lo harían. Se tenían fe y ¿cómo no tenerla habiendo en la familia un lector de mentes y una vidente? No podrían agarrarlos desprevenidos y menos si ocultaban esas habilidades del mundo mágico. Mientras no se supiera que había alguien capaz de leer varias mentes a la vez dentro de cierto radio y alguien que podía ver el futuro, Harry no podría ser capturado desde el seno de la familia antes de que se supiera, sospechara y/o evitara. Sin duda, ese Voldemort no lo tendría tan fácil. Eso sin contar con las ventajas de ser un vampiro: velocidad y fuerza sobrehumanas, invulnerabilidad para los hechizos y pociones, la posibilidad de evitar la muerte de Harry mordiéndolo y transformándolo, pero la mejor de todas… la inmortalidad. A todo eso se le debía multiplicar por… siete… Siete vampiros dispuestos a protegerlo, tres de ellos con distintos dones: Alice, Jasper y Edward.

Definitivamente, Harry estaría protegido como en un capullo… Contaría con más protección que la que Dumbledore había intentado darle.

Edward había decidido callarse algunas cosas que no pensaba decir a nadie. Tenía la intención de tratarlas él solo y sólo les diría a los demás si era necesario en el momento adecuado… es decir, dentro de varios años. Aún no era la hora de vérselas con el posible destino del pequeño. Harry era muy pequeño para hacerle frente a algo así. No, mejor guardar el secreto hasta que su nuevo hermano estuviera preparado.

Esme se acercó a Edward, quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina viendo a los demás con el pequeño Harry, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él la miró y esperó a que hablara.

- Todo tiene sentido ahora, ¿verdad? Le dije a Rose que sospechaba que hoy era su cumpleaños… por esa vez en la que le hicimos creer a Emmett que habíamos olvidado su cumpleaños para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Harry se puso igual que él con la diferencia de que se durmió con una carita muy triste, Emmett y Harry se parecen en eso… por suerte. Ahora también tiene sentido el por qué se puso así en Halloween… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si en esa fecha lo dejaron solito, cómo no hacerlo si en Halloween sus padres fueron asesinados? –le susurraba en el oído.

Edward lo escuchaba todo y también le encontraba sentido a todo en Harry. Todo tenía un motivo, absolutamente todo.

- Alice ya se ha puesto en organizarle una cena de cumpleaños. Él comerá su comida y nosotros tendremos una porción de sangre cada uno –susurraba Esme y soltó una risita entre dientes-. Qué extraño, ¿no?

"_Y también tendrá sus regalos, claro que sí"_ pensó Alice notablemente entusiasmada. Edward sacudió la cabeza. _"Sí, Edward. Los tendrá"_ al ver que Edward alzaba una ceja, siguió _"Esme se quedará con él mientras nosotros le compramos nuestros regalos, ya sé qué escogió Esme, así que no es necesario que venga… Alice se encarga"._

Todo marchó sobre ruedas desde ese momento hasta que Carlisle llevó al pequeño a la cama para dormir. Cuando bajó, todos lo esperaban sentados en la misma mesa en la que celebraron el cumpleaños número tres de Harry. Él fue a su silla y se sentó. No había peligro de que el pequeño humano escuchara porque lo había dejado profundamente dormido, así que hablarían en el tono humano normal.

- Ahora que todos sabemos la historia del pequeño, hemos de tomar decisiones sobre su presente y futuro.

- No hay ninguna decisión que tomar –dijo Rosalie tranquila, pero testarudamente.

- Sí la hay, Rose. Ahora sabemos quién es, qué es, sabemos de sus padres, de la hermana de su tía y del mundo mágico… pero también sabemos de lo que Harry podría hacer en un futuro no lejano. Es un mago y debemos estar atentos a ello. El mundo mágico existe y es tan clandestino como el nuestro –dijo Carlisle amable, pero decididamente.

- Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada más que, en lo que respecta a la magia, hacer unas pruebas… Como cosas como las que dijo Edward, poner un peluche fuera del alcance de su mano y esperar a que lo atraiga a sí mismo utilizando su magia… Cosas que lo hagan reaccionar, pero sin dañarlo –dijo Jasper sabiamente y estando de acuerdo con Rosalie.

- ¿Son concientes de que en el futuro formaremos parte de ese mundo indirectamente, verdad? –les preguntó Carlisle a todos.

Tanto los jóvenes Cullen como Esme, asintieron dispuestos a luchar por aquel al que habían acogido.

- Ahora tendremos algo que hacer en nuestros ratos libres en los que estemos aburridos –dijo Alice alegre, muy alegre y entusiasta-. Podremos saber qué hace con la magia y qué se puede hacer. Descubriremos cosas nuevas.

- Y nos arriesgaremos –dijo Edward seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

- Ay, por favor, Edward. Admite que ahora vamos a tener algo interesante en esta familia, un sentido de algo. Alice tiene razón, tendremos algo nuevo en la monotonía… Un sentido nuevo, algo más por qué luchar –dijo Rosalie desafiante.

Edward no pudo rebatir. Rosalie tenía razón y los demás la apoyaban. Ahora tenían algo por qué luchar, algo que proteger y descubrir. Hasta él encontraba un sentido a su existencia cuando debería limitarse a estar.


	6. Capítulo 5: Tiempo y señales

**Capítulo 5: Tiempo y señales**

Una explosión sacudió la primera planta de la casa seguida de un tumulto, como de una estampida. Segundos después, tres vampiros aparecían corriendo a lo humano con cara de desquiciados y cabellos realmente desordenados. Dos minutos después, un gritó resonó en toda la casa.

- ¡MAMÁ!

Esme Cullen apareció unos pasos separada de las escaleras con cara de susto y una mano en el pecho. Si bien su corazón no latía, ella sentía su pulso a veces, o mejor dicho, muchas veces. Sus hijos varones eran revoltosos, pero todos sus hijos masculinos. El más serio, por supuesto, era Edward, pero él siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado por los demás.

- ¡EMMETT CULLEN! –resonó en toda la casa.

Ese grito fue como si hubiesen disparado un cañón. El aludido puso cara de terror y salió como bólido de la casa seguido de un borrón proveniente del piso de arriba.

- ¡JASPER HALE CULLEN! –se oyó del mismo modo.

Este caso no fue la excepción. El rubio salió corriendo como bala por el lado opuesto del escape de Emmett y lo siguió otro borrón proveniente del mismo lugar.

Edward, por un momento, puso cara de alivio… pero cambió a otra de pánico cuando oyó los pensamientos de su madre. Tragó veneno preparándose para lo que se le venía.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hicieron ahora? –exigió su madre con cara de enojo.

No era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Los cuatro hijos varones del matrimonio Cullen eran revoltosos. Desde que habían descubierto otras cuantas maneras de que Harry hiciera magia accidental, la casa se había vuelto un campo de batalla diario. Emmett y Jasper se habían puesto a la carrera de cuál de los dos hacía que el único humano y mago de la casa hiciera magia. La cosa siempre terminaba así: un estruendo, una fuga doble, una persecución doble, castigos y regaños. El pobre Harry era siempre la víctima, Emmett y Jasper apostaban usándolo como blanco, Edward era el árbitro y el que recibía los regaños de Esme, los otros dos vampiros eran castigados por sus mujeres y Carlisle terminaba siendo el único ajeno a todo… Porque sus tres hijos vampiros machos se las ingeniaban para cubrirse. A veces, a Esme le daban ganas de irse a Volterra para que los Vulturis la mataran, todo por los inmaduros de sus hijos.

- Jasper le lanzó juguetes a Harry, pero Emmett prefirió arrojarle muebles. Lo que provocó la explosión fue un ropero al salir disparado por una ventana de vidrio en el propio cuarto de Emmett –soltó Edward.

Esme abrió los ojos como platos y corrió afuera de la casa. Ahogó un grito al ver un ropero hecho trizas en el piso y las ropas del mismo Emmett y Rosalie esparcidas por todos lados. Levantó la vista y vio un gran agujero donde estaba antes un enorme vidrio. Entró a la casa, fue al cuarto del matrimonio y ahí sí que pegó un grito.

- ¡ROSALIE, SI QUIERES MATAR A EMMETT, TIENES MI PERMISO Y APROBACIÓN! –gritó histérica y muy furiosa- ¡ALICE, COMPRA TODA LA COMIDA HUMANA QUE PUEDAS Y HAS QUE JASPER SE LA COMA TODA!

Daba mucho miedo ver a Esme así. Edward supo que nunca se vería como una vampireza de verdad después de eso.

Entonces, otro grito hizo que Esme volviera a ser la adorable madre de antes y Edward agradeció al autor de dicho grito.

- ¡MAMÁ! –gritó Harry.

Esme se calmó en segundos y salió disparada de esa habitación destrozada a la muy desordenada habitación del más pequeño de todos. Harry y Edward eran los hijos favoritos de Esme. Cuando llegó al cuarto, se volvió a enojar, pero priorizó a Harry sobre lo demás. Fue hacia el pequeño, lo levantó de entre todos los juguetes y lo acurrucó en su pecho.

El pequeño había crecido. Ya no era un bebé, era un niño. El día anterior habían festejado su cumpleaños número siete. Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un hermoso niño, un angelito muy travieso aunque también tranquilo. Cuando Emmett y Jasper no estaban, Harry se portaba muy bien y era menos revoltoso. Esme sabía que Emmett y Jasper lo hacían tan revoltoso como ellos, a los dos les encantaba que su hermanito sea así. Querían hacerlo un rebelde.

No obstante, había algo que sólo Emmett, Jasper y Harry sabían. Emmett y Jasper habían conspirado para que, cuando Harry ya fuera mucho más grande, Edward no pudiera manejarlo. Los primeros dos vampiros eran controlados por sus parejas, pero como Harry no lo era, sería el más rebelde de la familia… ese que le daría dolores (por no decir hasta jaquecas) de cabeza a Edward. Harry debía ser indomable para Edward. Por supuesto, el mago lo sabía y consentía todo. El pequeño mago se había dado cuenta de algo que decían sus hermanos vampiros.

Edward era un insoportable sabelotodo. Eso no era todo. Harry había hecho una lista que pensaba seguir con el pasar de los años.

Edward era:

Mojigato.

Amargado.

Aguafiestas.

Bipolar.

Exasperante.

Angustiante.

Según Emmett y Jasper la mejor cura de Edward era tener a alguien capaz de hacerle la vida imposible y Harry iba a ser su arma secreta más poderosa… Dicha arma, estaba feliz de ser "EL PRIVILEGIADO" o "EL ELEGIDO", como lo llamaban Emmett y Jasper en secreto.

Esme le entregó el niño a Edward para ordenar la habitación de Harry. Edward bajó con su hermanito y puso la televisión para el pequeño mago mientras lo observaba. Se le ocurrió darle algo para que comiera y fue a la cocina a hacerle palomitas, mantenía vigilado a Harry con sus sentidos vampíricos y con su don. Los latidos de su corazón eran tranquilos como su respiración y por sus pensamientos supo que el niño se había tranquilizado del escándalo gracias al abrazo de Esme. Cuando volvió con las palomitas, lo encontró sentado y quieto en el sofá, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y parecía hipnotizado por lo que veía. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado y concentrado por algo televisivo. Cuando estuvo detrás de él se dio cuenta por qué estaba así Harry, le dieron ganas de estrangular a Emmett y golpearse a sí mismo.

Harry estaba viendo una película con escenas de desnudo. No se había dado cuenta de que Emmett había estado viendo el canal "Hot" **(n/a: no creo que exista, es invención mía)** anoche mientras el niño dormía y él, Edward, había olvidado fijarse en qué canal estaba y cambiarlo.

El niño estaba tan concentrado que ni se dio cuenta cuando Edward agarró el control de la televisión y cambió a un canal para niños. Cuando se percató de que ya estaba viendo en canal de Emmett, sino que el suyo, empezó a aplaudir y reír contento. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"_Despistado"_, pensó.

Harry empezó a buscar a su alrededor y Edward, tarde, se dio cuenta de que lo buscaba a él. Todo estaba ahora muy tranquilo y quieto. Sólo estaban ellos dos solos en la planta baja porque Esme había decidido ordenar a lo humano, mientras que sus demás hermanos seguían con los suyo fuera de la casa y Carlisle no volvía todavía.

Entonces, lo tan esperado pasó. Edward se lamentó por sus hermanos, pero se felicitó por estar en el lugar y momento correctos. La fuente con palomitas que tenía en una mano se elevó en el aire y voló hasta quedar en el regazo de Harry, que ya se había quedado quieto y sentado otra vez. Edward lo vio agarrar un puñadito de palomitas, llevárselo a la boca y comérselo.

Un borrón entró por la puerta y, segundos después, Alice se quedó mirando a Edward y Harry alternativamente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y rió con alegría. Un instante después, la duende estaba besando una mejilla sonrojada de un Harry cohibido.

Edward supo que el pequeño no sólo lo quería a su lado, sino que también quería justo lo que quería darle: palomitas. Sí, definitivamente, no se había equivocado.

Ese pensamiento le alegró mucho y le hizo sonreír.

En un despacho circular dentro de un castillo muy especial ubicado en Escocia, algunas personas parecían discutir. El castillo se remontaba a la Edad Media y estaba protegido por defensas que la mayoría no sólo no identificaría, sino que también creería inexistente, una fantasía, si supiera de lo que se trataba en verdad. El castillo y sus terrenos eran Hogwarts, una de las escuelas de magia y hechicería más conocidas y respetadas a nivel mundial por el mismo mundo mágico y muchos muggles (gente sin magia) relacionados a dicho mundo.

En el despacho circular se encontraban cinco personas, dos mujeres y tres hombres. Una de ellas era una mujer alta, delgada, de rostro severo aunque muy preocupado, vestida por una túnica azul marino, era una mujer mayor; la segunda era una anciana que olía a gato, vestía un vestido verde lima con estampado de flores, tenía un sombrero en la cabeza que no tapaba del todo su cabello castaño con muchas canas, no era alta aunque sí delgada, tenía un bolso rosado colgando de uno de sus brazos, en sus pies que sí estaban a la vista llevaba guillerminas de un verde más oscuro que el vestido, no era tan mayor como la primera mujer y en su cara se veía sencillez con preocupación rayando en temor. Uno de los tres hombres tenía cabello castaño como miel, sombrero de color verde lima, túnica negra con detalles verdes, era robusto y se veía ansioso, temeroso y nervioso; el segundo era un hombre que no llegaba a los treinta años aunque los aparentara, tenía cicatrices en la cara, parecía enfermo y pobre, sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello igual de castaño que el primero, su expresión era cansada, modesta y temerosa, su ropa no era mágica, tenía puesto un sobretodo que cubría lo de abajo sin dejar ver nada; el tercer hombre era un anciano alto, delgado, de larga melena blanca plateada, bigote y barba en las mimas condiciones, tenía unos ojos azules detrás de unos lentes con forma de medialuna con borde dorado, estaba vestido con una túnica celeste, su rostro mostraba severidad y preocupación.

Estas cinco personas se llamaban: Minerva MacGonnagall, Arabella Figg, Cornelius Fudge, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore… en el orden en que fueron descritos. No era ninguna reunión normal dado que nunca se reunían. El anciano tampoco nunca se mostraba así… Por lo general, él se veía sereno, amable y alegre. La señora de aspecto muggles con olor a gato tampoco era de ir a ese lugar. La primera mujer y el primer hombre, sin embargo, sí eran de ir a ese lugar habitualmente. El segundo hombre, por su parte, tampoco había sido de ir ahí, pero eso había cambiado cuando decidió hacer algo que nunca se había planteado por miedo a sí mismo y por alguien más.

El anciano estaba sentado en el escritorio con los dedos largos y delgados de las manos entrelazados, su rostro también se veía pensativo, muy pensativo. Lupin lo miraba inquieto con el pecho subiendo y bajando con un poco de agitación. Minerva lo veía con el ceño fruncido y enojo, aunque había preocupación detrás de esa expresión.

- ¿Estás completamente segura, Arabella? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Claro que sí, señor. La última vez que lo vi fue hace unos años, cuando sus tíos salieron en auto con él y su primo –dijo Arabella nerviosamente.

- Pero no lo viste de regreso con ellos…

- No, profesor… No lo vi… Sólo volvieron los señores y su hijo, tampoco oí ningún llanto ni nada que pueda decir que seguía en el auto.

- ¡Te lo dije, Albus! Él no podía estar con ellos. Odiaban a Lily y parece que ese odio no disminuyó nada. ¡No puedes negar el que te lo haya dicho… el que te lo haya advertido! No sé cómo, pero no me sorprende –exclamó Minerva McGonnagall, la profesora de Transformaciones y subdirectora de esa escuela.

- James… Lily… -susurró Lupin a modo de lamento- Ellos lo dieron todo por Harry y ahora su hijito está perdido. ¿Por qué?

Nadie le respondió porque no podían. Lupin tenía razón. El matrimonio Potter lo daba todo por su hijo y ahora él estaba perdido, nadie sabía cómo ni dónde buscarlo. Las únicas personas que podían tenerlo no lo tenían y por razones distintas. Una estaba en prisión por traición y homicidio múltiple, la otra opción ya no lo tenía. Lo peor era que McGonnagall podía tener razón. La segunda opción era la hermana muggles mayor de Lily que odiaba a la difunta Lily Potter y a su hijo por extensión, esa mujer era capaz de abandonar al pequeño y parecía haberlo hecho. Arabella había dicho que los había visto salir a los tres Dursley con el pequeño Potter un día tormentoso, pero que el pequeño Potter no había parecido volver con ellos.

Ese día que tenía muy presente en su cabeza había sido años atrás. Minerva sabía que el pequeño Potter tendría siete años en esos momentos. Sólo le faltaban cuatro años para asistir a Hogwarts… cuatro años en los que podría pasar cualquier cosa. Rogaba al cielo porque el hijo de los Potter estuviera vivo y bien… de ser así, podrían volver a verlo, cerciorarse de que estaba bien, podrían educarlo como el mago que era y protegerlo. Tenían que encontrarlo, pero no había por dónde empezar si lo que lo uniría a su mundo ya no estaba disponible. El padrino estaba en prisión por crímenes horribles y la tía lo había abandonado, Minerva estaba segura de que esa mujer lo había abandonado aunque los demás no pensaran igual.

- ¿Deberíamos involucrar a las autoridades muggles? –preguntó Fudge retorciéndose las manos.

Albus Dumbledore se lo pensaba muy bien todo y Minerva lo veía. En su opinión, podía ser útil y Fudge podría encargarse de ello al tener contacto con el primer ministro. Aunque también había otras formas de averiguarlo.

De pronto y sin que nadie pudiera haberlo previsto, un hombre apareció en la chimenea. No se le podía ver ni describir al estar sucio por ceniza y hollín de chimenea. El hombre avanzó unos pasos después de levantarse del piso alfombrado, ensuciándolo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con prisa y emoción.

- Señor ministro, ha habido un estallido de magia… el segundo después de seis años y medio –dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Lo dicho por ese hombre, prendió una llamita de esperanza dentro de Remus Lupin. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y una lágrima salió de su ojo. Seis años y medio… El segundo después de seis años y medio… Él sólo conocía a alguien que había tenido su primer estallido de magia a los seis meses de nacido y era…

- Harry.

Los demás lo miraron desconcertados, pero no todos. El hombre que venía del Ministerio de Magia con el anuncio le sonrió con comprensión y complicidad, luego confirmó lo dicho por Lupin.

- Sí.

Los demás los miraron desconcertados a los dos ahora, pero Lupin dio una breve y reveladora explicación que fue más que suficiente.

- El primer estallido de Harry fue cuando el bebé tenía seis meses de nacido.

Minerva cerró los ojos y suspiró con mucho alivio, agradeciendo al cielo.

- Está vivo.


	7. Capítulo 6: El niño

**Capítulo 6: El niño**

Dos días después del estallido de magia de Harry, los Cullen decidieron viajar. Carlisle había decidido que sus parientes de Alaska ya podían saber de Harry, que ya no habría peligro de que se conocieran. Harry era un niño de siete años completamente humano e inofensivo, es decir, no había nada vampírico en él que lo hiciera peligroso.

Había sido un problema decidir con quién viajaría el más pequeño de los Cullen, en qué auto viajaría, si con sus padres o con alguna pareja de sus hermanos. Un problema solucionado por el niño humano en cuestión y de una forma que dejó incrédulos a los demás, tampoco nadie pudo entender el por qué de su elección.

Harry había sabido muy bien cómo ocultarlo.

Alice llevaba todo el tiempo preocupada por las maletas y los caminos que tomarían durante el viaje, tanto que olvidó vigilar el futuro de su hermanito; y Jasper no podría interpretar las emociones del pequeño. Sin que Edward se enterara, Alice le había enseñado a Harry como bloquear sus pensamientos, ocultar su mente de Edward, a la perfección, había resultado una maestra experta en dicha materia.

Por todo eso, el pequeño Harry había tomado su decisión sin que nadie se enterara… hasta la hora del viaje.

Había elegido a Edward.

La elección de Harry había tomado a todos por sorpresa. Las puertas traseras de los cuatro autos se había abierto para él, pero ninguna se pareció suficiente. Ni Alice lo vio venir. Harry salió corriendo desde el vestíbulo de la casa como una bala, abrió la puerta del acompañante del Volvo de Edward, se sentó, cerró la puerta, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró a un perplejo Edward, expectante.

Los demás se le habían quedado viendo con la boca abierta y petrificados de la sorpresa.

El primero en reaccionar había sido Jasper, quien había sentido la impaciencia del niño desde esos pocos metros de distancia entre el auto de Edward y ellos, dirigiéndose a su auto con Alice tomada de la mano. Edward fue el tercero en poner el auto en marcha y el último en salir, cerrando la marcha.

Por dentro, Edward seguía algo descolocado por ser el escogido por el pequeño Harry. Había tenido la sensación de que el niño lo hacía por mero capricho y travieso… Al principio… Pero cambió de opinión cuando oyó los pensamientos de su hermano más pequeño. Harry no lo hacía con ninguna mala o traviesa intención. Ahora entendía por qué ni Emmett ni Jasper habían conseguido nada de él. Harry no quería demostrar su magia ni lo que podía hacer delante de ellos, el niño no quería que su primer estallido con ellos fuera para ninguno de esos dos. Harry había esperado quedar a solas con Edward para dejar fluir su magia y dedicarle ese estallido a él porque lo creía especial. El pequeño lo había hecho todo apropósito. Llevaba años conteniéndose porque no encontraba la oportunidad. Se había dado cuenta de que toda la familia esperaba sus estallidos, se había dado cuenta de que eran especiales y él había querido dedicar el primero a Edward.

Edward no sabía cómo tomarlo, ni qué pensar, ni qué decir… Edward no sabía ni qué sentir.

Era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba algo adrede. Había pasado mucho tiempo, décadas y décadas desde que alguien le había dado una muestra de cariño así. Ningún niño había intentado nunca llamar su atención ni tampoco ningún niño había querido acercársele jamás…

Ahora aparecía en su vida ese pequeño humano mago con deseos de ser su hermanito, de darle cariño… No sabía qué hacer.

Giró la cabeza hacia Harry que observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, el niño estaba muy tranquilo y contento de estar con él. Podía ver el reflejo de una sonrisa, escuchar sus pensamientos y sentir sus signos vitales… Todo le decía eso. Harry estaba muy contento de poder viajar solo con él.

Harry era el primer ser viviente con alma pura que se le acercaba sólo con buenas intenciones y buenos sentimientos para darle.

Fue entonces que un recuerdo vino a su mente. Recordaba aquella noche en la que había ido a la habitación de Harry para verlo dormir. Edward no entendía por qué Rosalie y Jasper, principalmente, disfrutaban tanto verlo dormir… A todos los vampiros de la familia le gustaban verlo dormir, pero él no entendía por qué hasta que decidió visitarlo él también una noche. Y lo supo, supo el por qué. Cuando dormía, el pequeño era inocencia, paz, esperanza y vida. Los latidos de su corazón eran la música favorita de los vampiros de la familia, sus mejillas rosadas les demostraban que sí había vida en la familia, su respiración tranquila les daba paz, la sonrisa de sus labios demostraba su felicidad junto a ellos.

En pocas palabras… Harry estaba feliz, tranquilo y protegido con ellos.

Con esos pensamientos, Edward volvió la mirada al frente.

Mientras los Cullen viajaban, otra reunión se llevaba a cabo a muchos y muchos kilómetros de distancia… por no decir leguas.

El ministro Cornelius Fudge, dos personas que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia y el primer ministro muggle se encontraban en el despacho del último. El primer ministro estaba sentado en su escritorio, el ministro Fudge se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a él, uno de los tres magos (contando a Fudge) estaba sentado en la otra silla y el otro estaba caminando de un lado a otro entre las sillas en donde se sentaban Fudge y el otro mago sentado. Los magos presentes eran Cornelius Fudge, Mafalda Hopkirk (de la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia) y Rufus Scrimgeour (del Departamento de Aurors), los tres eran funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia. Necesitaban y debían tratar un tema muy importante con el primer ministro muggle, una de las razones por las que se habían reunido en el despacho del ministro muggle era porque, además de necesitarlo a él, sabían que sería más cómodo si era así.

Dos días después del estallido de magia del mago menor de edad Harry Potter, Fudge había concertado una cita con el primer ministro. Con él irían una de los miembros de la oficina que detectó el estallido y uno de los miembros del encargado de la seguridad mágica de Inglaterra. El segundo había sido considerado importante porque el asunto que iban a conversar implicaba la seguridad de un mago menor de edad de incumbencia de su ministerio. Al parecer, había desaparecido un mago menor de edad… Sí, al parecer… porque las sospechas de eso podían ser una certeza muy pesada. El primer ministro muggle estaba involucrado porque había sido una familia muggle la que podría haberlo abandonado y necesitarían de las autoridades muggles para encontrar algo útil que los llevara al menor. La desaparición de un bebé que seguía con vida (el estallido había sido la prueba contundente de que ese bebé ya era un niño de siete años) que ahora era un niño era algo muy grave que, en este caso, involucraba tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo muggle. Debían trabajar juntos en eso.

El primer ministro lo escuchaba todo con atención y su ceño fruncido se iba pronunciando más con el paso de los minutos. La expresión seria de su rostro confirmaba la gravedad del asunto.

- Esto que cuenta es muy grave, ministro Fudge –dijo severamente y mirando al mago fijamente con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ahora se da cuenta? –dijo el aludido.

- Sí…

- ¿Y encontró algo? –preguntó Scrimgeour.

El ministro muggle los miró por un largo momento antes de hablar, pero con menos severidad, aunque sí todavía seriamente.

- Sí. Estuve investigando y encontré algo tanto útil como importante.

Los hombros de Fudge se destensaron, la bruja suspiró largamente y el otro mago frunció el ceño.

- Fue adoptado.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó una impresionada Mafalda.

Fudge parecía desorientado.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Rufus.

- Ese menor… ¿Harry? –preguntó y cuando los demás asintieron, siguió:- Lo adoptaron hace años S las cuentas no me fallan, poco después de la misteriosa desaparición dada por la familia Dursley.

- Usted quiere decir… que… ¿alguien lo encontró en poco tiempo y lo adoptó hace años?

- Sí, eso mismo quiero decir.

- ¿Algo más? ¿No sabe dónde se puede encontrar… qué apellido tiene la gente que lo adoptó entonces? –preguntó Mafalda ya recuperada.

- También he buscado eso… Los papeles de la adopción se hicieron en orden y todo es legal… Absolutamente todo está es legal y absolutamente todos los documentos están en orden.

- ¿Y el apellido? –insistió la bruja como si fuera muy importante.

- Cullen. Un médico llamado Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme se presentaron con un bebé como el que describieron, lo adoptaron con todas las de la ley. Pude saber más cosas que, en mi opinión, son interesantes.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Fudge, algo temeroso… y cauteloso.

- Tienen cinco hijos adoptivos más, pero varios años mayores que el niño que buscan… Deben tener desde diecisiete a veintidós años… Por otra parte, también hay otras cosas que creo interesantes. Y hablo de su condición económica.

- ¿Es buena? –preguntó Mafalda.

- Mucho. Parece que son muy ricos.

- ¿Cuánto? –la pregunta de Mafalda no pareció gustarle mucho ya al ministro muggle porque la miró con el ceño fruncido antes y durante su contestación.

- Parecían ser muy adinerados. No obstante, no socializaban con nadie. Los cinco hijos andaban juntos, comían juntos, compartían las clases… lo hacían todo juntos, pero no dejaban entrar a nadie en sus vidas. La información que pude recolectar la saqué del hospital en donde trabajó el señor Cullen y en los papeles de la adopción. La asistente social que trató el caso me dijo que vivían en una mansión alejada de la ciudad. Dijo que el niño no iba a ningún jardín de infantes ni socializaba con otros niños, recibía sus clases en casa y su propia familia se las daba.

- Muy extraño –dijo Scrimgeour. El primer ministro asintió estado de acuerdo.

- Pero también dijo que el niño recibía mucho cariño y parecía muy contento con ellos. Dijo que eran una muy buena familia.

- ¿Hay alguna dirección a la que podamos dirigirnos? –preguntó Rufus.

- Sí. Sólo aguárdenme unos minutos a que la encuentre.

No esperó respuesta. Lo vieron buscar en uno de los cajones del escritorio con el ceño fruncido. La búsqueda duró cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que Fudge parecía impacientarse.

- Ah, aquí está.

Cornelius se inclinó para ver que el ministro muggle anotaba una dirección en un papelito. Una vez que terminó, el mago extendió una mano para tomarla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Mafalda veía el papelito con atención. Leyó la dirección y no logró localizar o hacerse una idea de la ubicación de la casa, pero no se preocupó. Ya hablaría con Dumbledore y estaba seguro de que él sí podría encontrar el lugar, seguro enviaría a alguien.

Cuando los Cullen llegaron a la casa del aquelarre, también vegetariano, de Denali, los cinco vampiros que vivían allí los esperaban en el frente de la gran casa. Entre los cinco había una vampireza muy hermosa de cabello rizado rubio con un toque de fresa y ojos dorados, atenta al Volvo de Edward, ansiosa por su conductor… y ajena al acompañante que estaba en el asiento trasero dormido. Ella era Tanya y estaba loca por Edward.

El último en estacionarse fue el auto de Edward y él fue el que sería el último en bajarse. No obstante, él no se limitó a bajarse. Salió del auto, abrió una puerta trasera y sacó al acompañante del asiento trasero.

Sin que nadie lo hubiera previsto, Tanya había salido disparada hacia Edward y se estrelló con él justo cuando se giraba con quien compartía su auto… Por lo que aplastó al niño.

Lo que pasó a continuación, alteró a todos.

Rosalie corrió hacia ellos e hizo volar por los aires a Tanya, tanto que aterrizó a muchos metros. Ella regresó y la rubia Cullen le mostró los dientes, agazapada, lista para atacar. Rosalie se había puesto en plan protector por Harry, ella era enemiga de todo aquél que lo dañara, cosa que Tanya había hecho y no pensaba perdonar. Para desgracia de Tanya, Rosalie era más madre de Harry que Esme.

Todos los Cullen sabían que Harry era la segunda cosa que más amaba Rosalie, porque Emmett era la primera.

Esme fue hacia ellos e intentó tranquilizar a Rosalie, pero ella no se dejó. Sus ojos dorados se habían vuelto negros y estaban fijos en Tanya, que miraba disgustada al niño que estaba en brazos de Edward. El niño en cuestión, lloraba del dolor y se movía en los brazos de su hermano vampiro. Carlisle fue hacia él y le tocó el costado que había dado con Tanya, el pequeño pegó un grito de dolor. Jasper frunció el ceño, enojado con Tanya, el niño también era muy amado por él porque el pequeño lo tenía como hermano favorito y eso significaba mucho para él. Alice se frotaba la frente con un dedo en clara señal de frustración por no haber visto lo que Tanya iba a hacer.

Viendo como estaba toda su familia, Esme tomó aire, una decisión y habló en voz alta para que todos la escucharan… ya sea humano o vampiro.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos –dijo decididamente.

- ¡No! –gritó Tanya, horrorizada por el hecho de que Edward se fuera. Miró al niño y le lanzó una mirada resentida y furiosa que hizo que Rosalie le siseara peligrosamente furiosa- ¡Él debe irse! ¡No es vampiro!

Rosalie soltó un rugido espeluznante que estremeció a todos. Alice decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, puso una mano en un hombro de su hermana rubia y miró duramente a Tanya.

- Sí, debemos irnos… antes de que lo lastimes más. Él ahora es un Cullen y como tal, irá con nosotros y estará con nosotros. ¡Grábatelo! –le dijo furiosa y luego se dirigió a su familia-. Ya vámonos.

Los demás Cullen le obedecieron, dejando a Tanya más enojada y más horrorizada, mientras los demás Denali no podía creer lo impulsiva e insensata que ella podía ser.

Nadie vio cómo Edward le besaba la frente a Harry antes de acomodarlo en el asiento trasero y sonreírle… muy contento.

Ahora tenía un aliado para mantener a Tanya lejos. Harry no iba a tolerar su presencia y Tanya le correspondería el sentimiento, Harry la ahuyentaría y la mantendría lejos de su persona estando junto a él.


	8. Capítulo 7: La carta

**Capítulo 7: La carta**

- ¡LOS VOY A MATAR!

El grito se escuchó en toda la casa seguido de un estruendo acompañado de carcajadas.

Desde la cocina, Esme se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus "maduros" hijos. Ella, en esos momentos, preparaba la merienda de su pequeño mago.

Eso había sonado como aquellas diabluras que hacían sus hijos para conseguir un estallido de magia del más pequeño de los hermanos varones Cullen. Desde que el pequeño Harry había hecho volar una fuente con palomitas delante de Edward, las cosas habían cambiado.

Jasper y Emmett habían decidido cambiar el blanco. Ahora la víctima era Edward y Harry terminó siendo el cómplice de los dos primeros… aunque no el victimario. La intención era enseñarle a su hermanito a inventarse excusas y maneras de escapar de castigos y represalias posibles luego de cada travesura. El pequeño Harry ya sabía cómo hacer muchas travesuras. Emmett y Jasper se divertían mucho corrompiendo a su hermano mago, según ellos, tener un hermano mago era genial y no pensaban desaprovecharlo.

Muchas veces, Carlisle había dicho y repetido una frase en su mente y con sus labios… una frase que no podía ser más cierta.

_Un mago y dos vampiros son una combinación explosiva_.

No podía tener más razón.

Esme se asomó por la puerta de la cocina unos segundos antes de que el trío compuesto por dos vampiros y un niño mago hiciera acto de presencia a los pies de la escalera.

Emmett y Jasper estaban muy concentrados mirando hacia atrás a la espera de que el lector de mentes de su hermano vampiro, mejor conocido como Edward, los saliera a perseguir. Rosalie y Alice no estaban para regañarlo y/o castigarlos, para su suerte…

Pero sí su madre. Esme.

Algo que Harry sí se dio cuenta al estar mirando al frente, él era el encargado de evitar que se estrellen en la fuga. El niño tiró de los cabellos de Emmett hacia atrás como pudo, como si fueran las riendas de un caballo, y clavó sus talones a los costados del vampiro. Emmett era el encargado de ser su caballo durante las fugas.

- ¡MAMÁ A LA VISTA! –gritó a todo pulmón y con cara de horror, hasta se había puesto pálido.

Al escucharlo, sus hermanos vampiros (Emmett y Jasper), se volvieron al frente. Una vez que comprobaron la presencia de su madre, pegaron alaridos de horror y aceleraron las velocidades.

Esme, resignada a no poder alcanzarlos, suspiró. Fue entonces que se escuchó un rugido y un Edward furioso salió tras sus hermanos.

Desde donde estaba oyó un grito que la desorientó por no saber cómo tomarlo ni qué decir.

- ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA MORIR!

El alarido de Harry levantó una gran curiosidad en ella. Sabía que su bebé no moriría porque sus hermanos lo querían demasiado para permitir que eso pase. Su curiosidad se debía a qué estarían haciendo sus hijos vampiros para hacerle pegar tal grito.

Regresó a la cocina para buscar la bandeja con la merienda que preparó a Harry y llevarla al comedor para que la tomara una vez llegado de lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo ahí afuera. Cuando llegó, encontró algo fuera de lugar (inclusive para una familia tan extraña como la suya) que la estremeció y que le hizo recordar lo que descubrieron con la visita de Aro… ocho años atrás.

A muchos pasos de distancia de Esme, se encontraba una lechuza parda con un sobre en el pico. Esme vio que el pecho de la lechuza subía y bajaba con rapidez, estaba cansada. Fue hacia la canilla de la encimera de mármol blanco y llenó un vaso de vidrio con agua para ofrecérselo a la lechuza que ululó contenta y empezó a beber el agua fresca, dejando caer el sobre en una mano extendida de la vampireza. Ella lo miró concentrada en encontrar algo mágico, pero se rindió al no encontrar nada mágico en ella aunque sí cosas extrañas. Donde se ponía el destino y receptor de una carta, se suponía que debía estar escrito en negro o azul… no en verde. Y eso no era todo. Parecía que había sido escrito con pluma de ave. No había lugar a errores ni dudas, esas oraciones se escribieron con tinta verde y utilizando la pluma de un pájaro en vez de estar escritas con tinta negra o azul y con bolígrafo.

Fue al living y se sentó en un sillón.

Una brisa entró a la casa y Alice apareció sentada en el sillón frente a Esme con la mirada fija en el sobre. Rosalie apareció segundos después a un costado de Alice, quien sacaba su teléfono celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón y llamaba a sus hermanos varones. Rosalie y Esme escucharon la conversación que tenía con ellos.

- _¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntaba Edward con el disgusto en la voz.

- Ha llegado una carta muy extraña dirigida a Harry –contestó ella-. Vengan.

- _¿Extraña?_ –preguntó un Jasper desconcertado y temeroso.

- Sí… ya vengan –dijo y cortó.

Dos segundos después, aparecían los cuatro. Jasper, Emmett y Harry parecían haber sobrevivido a la furia de Edward. Esme, al ver que sus hijos estaban con ella y bien, llamó a Carlisle. Una vez que él también estuviera con ellos en la sala, hablarían. Su marido contestó en el segundo timbre.

- ¿Esme? ¿Pasa algo, cariño? –preguntó algo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar para que ella lo llamara.

Esme decidió contestarlo alto y claro aún sabiendo que Harry estaba presente. Mejor tener las cosas claras y no ocultarle nada. Esme le había enseñado a Harry que guardarle secretos a la familia estaba mal y que no podían existir secretos entre ellos.

Harry sabía toda la verdad que ellos podían contarle, la aceptaba y convivía con ella. Él sabía que todos los Cullen (todos los miembros de su familia) habían tenido un pasado no bueno. Sabía en qué circunstancias habían sido convertidos Emmett, Esme, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper… sabía también que aún no era lo suficientemente mayor para saber la verdad de Rosalie y que nadie, ni la misma Alice, sabía su historia. El saber las historias de su familia había sido de gran ayuda para el pequeño Harry. La intención había sido, por parte de los demás Cullen, que el pequeño mago se sintiera encajar en la familia y así había sido. Harry, como había visto Edward, no había podido evitar pensar en que había que sufrir para ser un Cullen. El niño había asimilado que era tan mago como sus difuntos padres lo habían sido, que existía un mundo mágico, que había un profesor Dumbledore, cómo habían muerto sus padres, quien era Voldemort y varias cosas más que le había pedido a Alice ver en sus visiones.

Conclusión. Harry sabía mucho y no iba a estar perdido cuando pusiera un pie en el mundo mágico y en esa escuela que parecía ser dirigida por ese tal Dumbledore.

- Ha llegado una carta para Harry. Es extraña. Está escrita en verde y con trazos de haber sido escrita con una pluma de algún pájaro –contestó Esme.

El pequeño Harry la escuchó y frunció el ceño. Estaba tan confundido como su familia y si esa carta era para él, ¿quién le escribiría? Él no tenía amigos ni nadie que lo conociera que fuese humano. No lo tenía permitido por razones de seguridad y personales. Aunque él tampoco se oponía. Harry no quería hacer sociales con la gente de afuera, los "humanos" como los llamaban su familia.

Harry conocía varios vampiros fuera de su familia. Él detestaba a las hermanas rubias de Denali, pero quería a Carmen y Eleazar. Harry era muy inteligente y se había dado cuenta qué clase de "mujeres" eran esas hermanas vampirezas. Compartía con Edward la idea de que usaban a los hombres para su propio placer, como Edward, pensaba que sólo querían sexo y que era más para su placer que para el otro. Eran como las amantes de los hombres, de los humanos, que él veía en la televisión y en las películas, lujuriosas y egoístas. Las mujeres de su familia eran sus favoritas. Esme, Alice y Rosalie sí eran esposas de verdad y sí eran buenas mujeres. Él no veía a los Denali como su familia. Carmen y Eleazar eran amigos para él, pero las hermanas vampirezas rubias no eran nada bueno para él.

Por otra parte, Harry también conocía varios vampiros fuera de su familia. Más Vulturis, además de Aro, lo habían conocido personalmente. Había conocido a Marco, Demetri y Alec. El primero le había parecido aburrido aunque agradable, Demetri había sido amable con él y Alec le pareció algo altanero. Sabía qué poderes tenían, así que sabía por qué Alec era así.

La intención de los Vulturis, como Marco había explicado amablemente (literalmente), había sido asegurarse de que el niño supiera cómo eran las cosas. Harry debía saber las reglas y respetarlas como si fuera un vampiro más, tenía que saber quiénes eran ellos y entender que también tenían influencia en su vida como podría tenerla el mundo mágico. Por suerte, no había pasado nada malo y Aro estaba contento con el comportamiento del pequeño mago. Todo estaba en orden. Además, Harry no sólo convivía con lo que implicaba que su familia sea vampírica, sino que también disfrutaba con lo que podían hacer. Su parte favorita era la velocidad sobrehumana.

Otro dolor de cabeza para Esme. El único humano de la familia ya era un aficionado a la velocidad siendo tan niño… Jasper se lo había llevado de paseo con él. Un día, Alice había decidido ordenar la habitación del pequeño, pero como éste no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, tuvieron que recurrir a una cualidad vampírica para entretenerlo. Jasper se lo echó a la espalda y salió disparado. El recuerdo hacía que Edward se echara a reír solo y que los demás lo creyeran loco por eso. La carrera había durado cuatro horas y no porque Alice fuera lenta, sino porque el pequeño hacía berrinches cada vez que Jasper hacía ademán de regresar. Así que sólo habían vuelto a la casa cuando a Harry le dio mucha hambre. Harry siempre regresaba feliz y desalineado de esas carreras. Sí, carreras. Ahora se le había dado por pedirles a sus hermanos varones (Emmett y Jasper) que lo llevaran a hacer esas carreras. A Jasper le costaba porque Harry era humano, mientras que Emmett siempre estaba encantado por consentírselo. Las cosas entre Emmett y Harry habían cambiado con el emprendimiento de hacer travesuras. El problema, ahora, era Edward. Él seguía igual y Harry le estaba perdiendo ese interés devoto que había sentido por él, se había dado cuenta de que su hermano vampiro lector de mentes no era divertido, ni alegre… lo veía como alguien permanentemente triste, arrogante, sabelotodo y amargado. Jasper había pasado a ser su favorito gracias a esas carreras y Emmett era su segundo favorito por las travesuras y también ¿por qué no? Por las bromas.

- De acuerdo. Estaré en casa en media hora como mucho. Leeremos esa carta todos –enfatizó Carlisle la palabra TODOS desde el otro lado de la línea.

Esme asintió, Alice se sentó a un lado de Harry para agarrarle una mano y darle una sonrisa de entusiasmo que el niño devolvió, pero con una sonrisita de nervios. Jasper le envió una ola de tranquilidad y Harry le sonrió agradecido.

Una vez que Carlisle cortó, Esme tomó en brazos a Harry para llevarlo a la mesa del comedor, donde había dejado la bandeja con su merienda antes de ir al sillón. El pequeño mago sonrió encantado con lo que tenía ante sí, un vaso de leche chocolatada con galletas recién horneadas.

Rosalie lo observaba merendar y no pudo evitar pensar que jamás se arrepentiría de quedarse ese bebé que había sido Harry en ese momento. Se había convertido en un hermoso niño, adorable, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, sus brillantes ojos verde esmeraldas que ahora estaban detrás de unos anteojos redondos, su cabello negro azabache indomable (ya ni se molestaban en peinárselo porque habían entendido que era imposible someterlo), su piel era pálida y era menudo. Gracias a los cuidados de la familia, de Esme y Carlisle principalmente, Harry era un niño con una salud excelente, con la estatura y el peso indicados. Habían hecho de él un niño perfecto. Era muy travieso (culpa de Emmett y Jasper), enérgico (ser criado por vampiros lo había hecho así, para no quedarse muy atrás de los vampiros de la familia), muy inteligente (las clases impartidas por los vampiros de la familia y todo el estímulo por parte de Carlisle, habían empezado a recibir sus frutos desde hacía unos pocos años), tranquilo (siempre que Emmett y Jasper no estaban muy cerca), muy terco (gracias a Rosalie), obediente, cariñoso, tolerante, justo y razonable. Esme y Carlisle eran muy buenos padres, siempre le demostraban cariño, nunca le gritaban ni ejercían ningún tipo de maltrato sobre Harry. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice y Rosalie lo tenían como a un hermano más… sin importar que fuera humano… y mago.

En resumen, la familia Cullen era muy especial. Los padres y siete de sus ocho hijos eran vampiros, mientras que el octavo hijo era mago. Todos tuvieron un pasado trágico (o sólo doloroso en algunos casos), tenían un buen presente (salvo Edward que se creía un monstruo sin alma) y tendrían un futuro incierto (no habían tenido noticias del mundo mágico ni Edward encontraba pareja). No importaba si Harry era humano y mago, ni tampoco si los demás eran inmortales y vampiros… Eran iguales y unidos.

Una vez que Harry terminó de merendar, Jasper lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó entre él y Alice, que lo esperaba lista para tomarlo de la mano de nuevo. Diez minutos después, Carlisle apareció caminando con mucha rapidez y poco sorprendido. Edward frunció el ceño al leer en la mente de su padre que, desde que habían sabido del mundo mágico gracias a Aro, llevaba esperando noticias del mundo mágico y que esa carta tenía algo que ver. El patriarca Cullen se dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa (el lugar que le correspondía como líder del aquelarre vampírico y como la cabeza de la familia) y se sentó para luego mirar a los demás con seriedad y serenidad a la vez… ya sea a vampiros o mago. No importaba. Esme le tendió el sobre, que él recibió sonriéndole a su esposa luego frunció el ceño, volviendo a la seriedad de las circunstancias. Lo abrió y levantó la vista.

- Leeré en voz alta para todos –dijo digiriéndose a su esposa e hijos.

Una vez que asintieron a modo de respuesta, pasó a leer.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Ninguno pasó por alto la aceleración del pulso cardíaco de Harry y todos comprendieron. Edward suspiró lenta y profundamente al darse cuenta de que la intuición de su padre había sido más que acertada. La carta misteriosa y extraña era de un colegio de magia, de una escuela de magos… y Harry era un mago. Harry estaba nervioso y algo asustado, cosa que todos se dieron cuenta cuando Jasper le mandó una ola de calma y el pequeño mago le sonrió con agradecimiento sincero.

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe De Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Subdirectora_

Cuando terminó de leer esa breve carta, Carlisle levantó la vista para ver a los demás.

Internamente, él sí quería que su hijo Harry asistiera a esa escuela. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo (ya no tan lejos de la adolescencia porque sólo le faltaban unos tres años como mucho) de casi once años era un mago y que como tal, necesitaba instrucción. Iba a necesitar educación, siempre había sabido que Harry iba a tener que aprender a controlar su magia. Ese había sido uno de los motivos por los que esperaba noticias del mundo mágico.

Al leer los pensamientos de su padre, Edward supo que tenía razón. Harry era un mago y esa carta proveniente de un colegio de magia era una buena oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar sin más ni porque sí. Además, le haría bien al más pequeño de sus hermanos.

Esme, recordando la lechuza que le había traído el sobre, se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscarla a la cocina.

Rosalie, confundida por el accionar de Esme, se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su madre.

Jasper estaba ocupado estando al pendiente de Harry, pero no estaba tan distraído como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Emmett parecía entusiasmado por lo que se había leído y Edward rodó los ojos al leer su mente. El corpulento vampiro estaba imaginándose a Harry haciendo cosas raras con un cetro.

Esme regresó con la lechuza acunada en su pecho y pasándole la mano por las cerradas alas.

- Esta es la lechuza que trajo la carta. La necesitaremos para enviar la respuesta –explicó al ver la confusión en la cara de todos, menos en la de Edward que había leído su recuerdo y su intención.

Carlisle asintió y volvió a hablar.

- En mi opinión, debemos aceptar –dijo y luego se dirigió a Harry-. Harry, hijo, eres un mago y debes saber cómo emplear tus poderes. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –le dijo seriamente, pero paternalmente de igual manera.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Quieres ir a esa escuela?

El niño miró indeciso a Esme, quien le sonrió maternalmente y animándolo. El pequeño mago suspiró más tranquilo y más seguro para responder. Edward veía en su mente que estaba interesado.

- Sí –respondió finalmente.

Carlisle asintió conforme con la respuesta de su hijo más pequeño.

- ¿Qué piensan los demás? –preguntó ya dirigiéndose al resto de la familia.

- Que sí –respondió una entusiasmada Alice.

- De acuerdo –respondió Jasper.

- ¡Será una experiencia y no me la pienso perder! -gritó un Emmett feliz.

- ¿De qué experiencia hablas si va a ser Harry el que estudie no tú? –se rió Jasper, burlón.

- Está bien –dijo Rosalie, resignada.

Edward leyó en su mente que no le gustaba separarse de Harry y entendió que su principal preocupación era que no iba a poder protegerlo allí, Rose cedía porque sabía que Harry podría ser feliz aprendiendo… Sólo cedía para hacerlo feliz y porque iba a pedirle a Alice que vigilara el futuro de Harry. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió al ver que su hermana rubia recordaba cómo había encontrado y protegido a Harry aquella tarde tormentosa y lluviosa ocho años y medio atrás. Rosalie lo había querido, cuidado y protegido como si fuera su propio hijo… había sido más madre que Esme con el pequeño Harry y ahora no le gustaba la idea de separarse de él.

- En vistas de que todos están de acuerdo, seguiré leyendo –dijo Carlisle y pasó a leer la lista adjunta.

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

1. Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras)

2. Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

3. Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

4. Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

_Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre_

LIBROS

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 1 _por Miranda Goshwk.

_Historia de la magia, _por Bathilda Bagehot.

_Teoría mágica, _por Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, _por Emeric Switch.

_Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos,_ por Phyllida Spore.

_Brebajes y pociones mágicas, _por Arsenius Jigger.

_Animales fantásticos: dónde encontrarlos, _por Newt Scamander.

_Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la auto protección, _por Quentin Trimble.

OTRO EQUIPO

1 varita mágica

1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)

1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal

1 telescopio

1 conjunto de balanzas de lata

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza o un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS

Cuando se terminó de leer toda la lista y agregados, se quedaron en silencio. Lo que pedían en la lista era mucho y casi imposible de conseguir, ni siquiera a Alice se le ocurría dónde comprar alguna de esas cosas.

No obstante, no todo era tan así. No estaban tan… perdidos… ¿o sí?

No.

Carlisle, también, estaba muy interesado. Los títulos de los libros se le antojaban atractivos. Sí, definitivamente sí. Había leído varios títulos en la lista que le interesaban en verdad. Una idea apareció en su mente. Se le ocurrió que podría leerse los libros que le habían pedido a Harry y comprarse algunos más si podía.

Al leer la mente de Carlisle, Edward no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco… Aunque después se le ocurrió que la idea no era tan mala tampoco. Por otro lado, él prefería enterarse de cosas del mundo mágico a través de su hermano menor, estaba seguro de que aprendería aún más cosas en esa escuela. Los libros no siempre lo eran todo. Tanto la teoría como la práctica siempre eran de gran utilidad.

- ¿Dónde demonios vamos a comprar todas esas cosas? –preguntó Emmett muy confundido, rompiendo un silencio casi incrédulo.

Alice parecía haberse chupado un limón. Ella era una experta en lugares dónde comprar, pero no conocía ninguno que vendiera eso. Emmett se sintió del todo perdido al ver su cara.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Jasper desorientado.

Rosalie veía preocupada a Harry. No había despegado la mirada de su carita y se daba cuenta de que había algo de desilusión en su expresión. No lo soportó y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

- Alice, fíjate en el futuro de ese Dumbledore y esa McGonagall –le exigió con severidad. No le gustaba nada ver así a Harry- ¡Ya! –le urgió perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

La aludida respingó y obedeció la orden (porque fue más una orden que otra cosa) de su hermana. Los demás parecían golpeados por un bate de béisbol y algo temerosos. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido ver el futuro de esas personas si podía serles muy útil? Estaban también temerosos porque Rosalie estaba disgustada por la cara del más pequeño Cullen y su disgusto podía ser muy malo para casi todos… y el casi era por Harry. Rosalie jamás le haría nada a Harry, lo adoraba tanto como a Emmett. La única diferencia era que a Harry nunca le tocaría ni un pelo, mientras que a Emmett sí (le pegaba en la cabeza cuando se comportaba como un idiota, zapes).

Los ojos de Alice parecieron perdidos por unos minutos (cinco como máximo) y luego volvió en sí. Edward se enderezó en su silla ya no tan perdido como los demás. Tanto Alice como él parecían más tranquilos y seguros. La visión de Alice, al parecer, ayudaría mucho a calmar la inquietud de toda la familia en gran medida. La vidente sonrió y Jasper pudo respirar un poco bastante mejor con las emociones que emanaban Alice y Edward.

- Tendremos visitas –les dijo la pequeña vampireza con una sonrisa entusiasmada y muy alegre.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Emmett impaciente.

Rosalie sonrió aliviada al ver que la cara de Harry se alegraba.

- ¿Contestamos la carta? –preguntó Carlisle.

Esme fue a su cuarto y regresó con papel y pluma a velocidad vampírica.

- No será necesario. Llamará a la puerta en cinco minutos.


End file.
